


The Place Where I Belong

by jessthebrunette



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, F/M, Family Fluff, Iron Dad, Irondad, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthebrunette/pseuds/jessthebrunette
Summary: “What’s her name?”“Stella”“Stella what?”“Here’s the thing...”In which a young girl with the power of the elements is placed in the care of Tony Stark after the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., where she’s spent her life hidden, a secret. An awkward relationship may form into a family when faced with the trials of the Avengers, a dysfunctional team of heroes if there ever was one.*takes place after CATWS and will deviate from canon*





	1. “What’s her name?”

Stella was a year old when she lost her parents, or rather accidentally killed them in an experiment by accidentally exploding, she took most of the blame, but also deep inside knew that her parents were experimenting on her, they weren’t exactly the most caring parents. That was when S.H.I.E.L.D. took her in, after realising that literally two experimental scientists really did have a baby just to test, meddle and “improve” her DNA. An orphaned toddler with the ability to absorb energy from any element was a trial in itself, but when S.H.I.E.L.D. falls twelve years later, and a thirteen year old enchanted teenager has to come out of hiding, it makes it a lot harder.

It was like most weekends, Stella was lounging around her room in the empty safe house, lazing drawing her fingers across a piano, lightly playing a Russian lullaby, when the woman responsible for teaching it burst into a room in an usual panic. The loud bang enclosed around Stella, forcing her into the defence position she’d been so thoroughly trained into. 

“Time to go!” Natasha commented instead of a ‘hello’ or ‘how are you?”. Stella was careful not to roll her eyes, Natasha didn’t see in the playing mood as she walked to Stella’s closet and shoving everything she could reach into a large duffel bag she had clearly brought with her.

“Go where?” Stella spoke up, and since she’d been trained to read a room in a second, she could feel the sense of panic drifting off Natasha, even if she was trying to hide it as well as she could, which was pretty well.

“Safe house.”

“We’re in a safe house.”

“A safer, safe house.”

“I don’t know Nat, this one seems pretty safe to me.”

“Don’t be smart Stella, firstly, it doesn’t suit you and, secondly, we’ve got to move.”

“But I-I don’t understand.”

The stammer in Stella’s voice made Natasha falter, her eyes finding those of a clearly distressed, teenage girl, and not for the first time since they’d met, she was struck with the thought of how much the girl reminded her of a doe, too naive, too innocent for her own good. 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen, all secrets are out, including this safe house, which means anybody against S.H.I.E.L.D. is now against you,” Natasha placed a hand on the hair of the younger girl, for both comfort and a way to move her forward. 

Stella’s survival instincts kicked in, years of being in the company of assassins and agents meant she knew how to get her ass in gear when needed, Stella moved through the house with a sense of urgency and elegance, one mirrored, arguably smoother, by Natasha. Stella felt no attachment to the house, years of being shipped from place to place for her own safety had resulted in an almost desentised idea of home, to her home was always people, not places. This made leaving a lot easier, as Natasha was just able to push the kid out of the door and they were gone, leaving no trace of life present in the recently-occupied house, as though no one had ever been there before. 

*************

“Incoming call Sir, Director Fury, says it’s top priority, do I send it through.”

“Yeah, patch me in JARVIS.” Tony replied, his eyes focused on fixing the metal thruster on his workbench. “This better be good Fury, or you bet I’m putting you on hold.”

It wasn’t that Tony didn’t like him, he just didn’t truly trust him and hated being interrupted. 

“S.H.I.E.L.D. has fallen, everyone’s cover has been blown, we no longer exist and I’m technically dead,” Fury spoke through the phone, his voice sounded strained, exhausted, a vulnerability Tony had never seen in the man before. “Hydra was taken down with it.”

“I wasn’t aware Hydra still existed.”

“Neither was I until about three days ago, haven’t you seen the news, Stark? You’re meant to know these things.”

Tony had told JARVIS to allow no interruptions unless he deemed the interruption-worthy, so Tony was less than surprised that he had no idea what was going on. He switched on his monitor and images of sunken Helicarriers, broken and burning buildings, and mass amounts of rubble were flashing over the screen. Fury explained the events in the background, and that there was no choice but to bring down both S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra in order to stop the corruption. 

“Is everyone okay?” Tony asked cautiously, bringing a hand to his left arm and holding it to his chest, as though the sudden stress had caused pain to erupt throughout it, a nervous habit. 

“Cap is in hospital, the Winter Soldier has disappeared, and all of Natasha’s covers have been blown,” Fury stated in a voice that made clear that there were little positives to this. “Also, probably my most-kept secret may be in danger.”

“Did your sex tape get exposed?” Tony joked, hoping to rid the environment of any heavy emotions, Fury let out a sarcastic chuckle. 

“No, a powerful enchanced is in danger of being exposed, she’s mainly off the filers, but the safe house she was at was leaked, Natasha is on it though.” Fury, for the first time since Tony had met him, sounded stressed, an even more vulnerable emotion, Tony stopped joking. 

“What do you need me to do?”

“Put her in a safe room in the Avengers Tower, it’s the safest bet.”

“How old is she?”

“Thirteen.”

“Thirteen, damn Fury, you really do pick them young. Poor kid. What’s her name?”

“Stella.”

“Stella what?”

“Here’s the thing, I need you to make it Stella Stark.”

“....excuse me?”


	2. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the Avengers get bored a lot, maybe they’re just overexcited to see a new face.
> 
> Stella gets the go-ahead to live at the Avengers Tower in New York.

“.....excuse me?” Tony asked, shock filling his body. “You want me to adopt a kid? Are you aware who you’re talking to?”

“She needs a cover, we’re hoping to make it seem like she’s a foster kid you took a taking to and adopted,” Nick spoke this in clarity, making it seem like it made perfect sense, which it didn’t to Tony, not in the slightest. “Obviously not right away, as you two haven’t even met, we need to make it believable.”

“I’m not exactly paternal, Fury, what are you thinking?” Tony demanded, the thought of adopting a kid alone terrifying, let alone one he’d never even met. “Why can’t you hide her somewhere else?”

“Like I said she’s enhanced and very powerful, if I can’t hide her at S.H.I.E.L.D., the best place is with people who can help her understand her powers,” Nick explained, Tony could see where he was coming from, but the Avengers weren’t exactly made to be parents. “Stark, she needs to be safe.”

Tony realised he didn’t even have to really look after the kid, she was thirteen, she was at an age where she could care for herself, if he provided the basic needs, he’d be fine. He stopped himself when he realised he sounded like his Dad, an approach that he neither liked at the time or wanted to recreate now. If he was looking after a kid, he would do it right.

“Okay, I’ll sort he out her own floor at the Tower, that way she can have her own special space, but can also be near to common room if she wants to mix with people, I’ll care for her,” Tony stated, but still felt it was unfair to sling an adoption on him. “I’m not saying I’ll adopt her, I don’t even know the kid, I’ll just start with keeping her safe.”

“Deal, just don’t break it.”

“I won’t, it’s a deal, fine.”

Tony knew that ‘fine’ was the word of finality, he was going to have to look after this kid, a kid who had no idea what she was letting herself in for, a kid who was not only alone and probably scared, but one with powers. Maybe, just maybe, this hadn’t been Fury’s best idea. 

*********************

Stella failed to ask Natasha where they were going, and decided to stay quiet most of the ride. She felt annoyed, it was her life, they were moving her again, and, once more, she had been kept in the dark about it. It had been two months since she had left her safe house, she’d been living in a bunker with Natasha as final details of her next safe house were worked out. Natasha had, this morning, asked her to pack a bag quickly as they’d finally finished her new hiding place, which Stella hadn’t really felt overjoyed at. She opted to sit in silence in her seat in the Quinjet, with her arms and legs both crossed, bouncing a fireball up and down in her hand, hoping Natasha would pick up that she was mad without her having to state it. 

“You know, if you want to set fire to the jet, I’d try a bigger fireball.”

It worked.

Stella continued to bounce the fireball, making it slightly larger, but otherwise ignoring Natasha. 

“Stella, you’ll be safer here, and happier,” Natasha sighed, she couldn’t blame Stella for being mad, Natasha had accompanied her on ten separate moves since the time she was eight, and she’d been with S.H.I.E.L.D. for seven years by then, she’d proabkg lost count of the times she’d have to leave a place she’d settled. “Clint and I will be around most of the time, and they’ll be new people for you to meet, people like you.”

“New people?” Stella’s voice was quiet, Natasha knew she’d be keen on going somewhere where she could live with people, fed up with isolation, she was trying to conceal her excitement. “People like me? Who?”

Stella’s question was answered by the sight of the Avengers Tower, Stella gasped loudly, causing Natasha to smirk. Stella was a fan of the Avengers, she always bombarded Natasha and Clint with questions about them when they’d brought them up. She’d seen them fighting on the news in New York, people with powers like her, doing good with them, saving people, not hurting them. It made her feel less alone, less scared of herself, making her a part of something bigger than she realised. 

Natasha landed the jet, taking Stella’s hand and leading her inside, she could feel the slight shake in the younger girl’s hands, and became aware of the sudden icy feeling coming over her own. 

“Stel, you’re icing me a bit,” Natasha said, pulling her hand away from Stella, so the girl could fix her mistake, with a mutter of ‘sorry’, and then had her hand clasped by Natasha’s again, so she could squeeze it for comfort. “Don’t be scared, they’ll love you, little doe.”

Stella smiled at the nickname, given to her when she was younger due to her ability to fake innocent eyes when she was in trouble, Clint was a sucker for them.

Natasha walked her into the building, leading her to a large corridor, then too many things happened at once. The door behind them slammed shut, making Stella jump, a noise thudded downstairs as though someone had fallen over, followed by a rush of footsteps, as though a herd was stampeding. 

A figure rushed around the corner, bounded over to Stella and pulled her into them and squeezed her, Stella relaxed into it when she saw the hearing aid, realising it was just Clint. 

“Hey, it’s my second favourite kid with the ability to launch me into oblivion,” Clint joked, putting her down, smiling in a way that it made it obvious he had missed her.

“Oh, yeah? Who’s your favourite?” Stella asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Tony,” Clint smirked, “he’s just a big kid with a big robot.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that, he’ll prove you wrong,” said a man behind him, whose, Stella noted, shirt would burst at the seams around his biceps if he did so much as flex. “Or he’ll try and fail to.”

A knowing chuckle spread across the group, as though this was something Tony had done before, Stella tried to work out who was who as they were distracted, the man who spoke being Steve Rogers, who was stood next to Thor, Stella spotted Maria Hill who gave her a wave as they were already friends, as Maria had looked after her in a few of her safe houses, and finally was Bruce Banner, who Stella was a big admirer of. 

 

“Hello,” she said to the crowd, realising they were all looking at her expectantly. “I’m Stella.”

“We’re really excited to have you here, Stella. It’s been forever since we’ve had a new face,” Bruce spoke up, smiling gently at her. “We would introduce ourselves, but Natasha said you’d like to work it out yourself.”

Stella glared at Natasha, who simply looked away innocently in return, but Stella could spot the small smile on her face, she knew the best way to make Stella open up was to make her talk.

“Well, you’re Steve,” she pointed over at the man who was smiling kindly at her, the one who’s muscles could rip through his shirt in an instant, he leaned over and shook her hand, a brighter smile on his face. “You must be Thor, nice hammer by the way.”

“Thank you,” said the God, a cute smile plastered on his face, he seemed to really like the compliment. “Pleasure to have you here, I see you’ll be a great addition, you seem to appreciate fine work when you see it.”

“Well, it is really shiny,” Stella stated, causing a small laugh to go around the group, even though Stella didn’t think her comment was that funny, instead she focused her attention on the last man. “You’re Doctor Bruce Banner, I think your work on Biochemistry is incredible, your research is groundbreaking.”

“Thank you,” said Bruce, looking surprised. “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” 

“Thirteen,” Stella stated, Bruce’s eyebrows rose. “Safe houses can be recalling boring, challenging myself to learn difficult work became a hobby, your work was a godsend if I’m honest.”

Bruce smiled at her and opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by an even louder bang from downstairs, followed by a loud cry of ‘Shit!’, but then there was a clap, and an almost celebratory yell. 

“Guess that means it’s time for you to meet Tony,” Steve commented, placing a guiding arm across Stella’s shoulders and moving her forward. “I think he’s been working on something just for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t wait to write about Science Bros in the next chapter, my favourite brotp, Stella and Tony will meet soon, I’m really excited to build their father-daughter relationship, I love IronDad
> 
>  
> 
> please leave comments, nothing makes me happier than seeing people’s thoughts!


	3. Mister Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella meets Tony, and he’s warmer to her than she expected, meaning good news for the IronDad!

Steve escorted Stella to the elevator, his hand placed upon her shoulder comforting her, especially as her nerves grew. Tony Stark was the person she was most anxious to meet, technically he was her guardian, officially or not. Stella never felt she was cared for or that Fury was a parent, she knew that, to him, she was more like property, something to be kept safe and owned, but never emotionally attached to, not by Fury anyway. 

Stella believed Stark would be the same, it was well known he wasn’t the easiest person to have a relationship with. Stella had researched the Avengers, people who, like her, had powers, but didn’t have to hide them. Her most extensive research project was Tony, playboy billionaire turned hero, surviving kidnappings and betrayals, it was, to her, the most interesting development in character. She couldn’t have any more respect for the man, maybe that was why she was so nervous to meet him. 

As the elevator doors opened, Stella was greeted by the sight of a lounge, with a large flat-screen TV, and a few sofas placed st aesthetically-pleasing angles. 

“Tony!” Steve called, the sudden increase in his volume making Stella jump slightly, to which he smiled apologetically for. “Our guest is here!”

There was a movement from the floor above, and a figure emerged out on the top of the stairs. Unlike the others who were either wearing shirts or were in mission-gear, they donned a band tee with jeans, similar to Stella, which she couldn’t help but appreciate.

“She’s not a guest,” the man, who she recognised as Tony, simply stated. “She lives here, she’s a resident.”

Stella decided to take this as more of a compliment, Tony made it sound that there was no doubt she’d by staying, something she found comfort in, she was fed up of moving around. 

“Hello, Mister Stark,” Stella stated nervously, the quizzical look in Tony’s eyes as he looked over her when he arrived downstairs, only intimidating her further. 

“Oh no, none of that ‘Mister’ nonsense, it’s Tony,” he said, a smirk carved on his face, but his eyes not changing their piercing gaze. “Mister Stark makes me sound as old as I feel, you understand that right, Capsicle?”

“Shut up, Tony,” Steve huffed, placing a hand on Stella’s shoulder agin, making her look at him, he smiled gently. “I’m going to leave you with Tony, he’ll show you everything. If he gets to much to deal with, just tell him so, that’s the only way to get the message across.”

Tony rolled his eyes at this, Steve bid them farewell, leaving the two of them alone. Stella took the time to glance around, but her attention was quickly stolen by the view. The Tower was stuck in the middle of New York, and from the high floor they were in, you could see everything. 

“Impressive, right?” Tony spoke next to her, moving her closer to the window. “One of the reasons I bought this place was because of the view, it’s also why my private floor is this floor, as this one has the biggest windows. I like having open spaces, where I can see all corners around me.”

“I’ve never really had a view before,” Stella said honestly, making Tony look at her. “Not like I’ve been stuck inside forever, but Fury usually stuck me in remote places or in S.H.I.E.L.D. bunkers, it’s great to have so much space.”

“Did you ever go outside?” Tony cautiously asked, looking concerned. Stella realised she was making it sound like she’d been a prisoner, but she wasn’t, she’d been kept safe, that was all. 

“Yeah! Coulson had a playground built for me, of course, I couldn’t actually play with anyone else my age, and S.H.I.E.L.D. agents don’t necessairly have the time to ride down a slide.” Stella joked, Tony frowned at this though, and suddenly turned to face her. 

“I want you to be happy here, okay,” Tony said seriously, Stella was taken back by this, she hadn’t expected him to be so concerned with her emotions, only her health, she didn’t expect him to be so involved with her care taking. “I’ll be honest, when Fury asked me to take you in, I was so ready to just buy you your own AI, and have you take care of yourself, but Clint made sure I knew you were a good kid, in fact, he basically insisted on it. So, I, you know, thought you could live around here, properly, with me, with us- us being the Avengers.”

“Thank you,” Stella said earnestly, trying to place all her gratitude on two measly, overused words. Tony looked away from her, too much sudden emotion in the air. 

“Yeah, okay kid,” Tony said, reminding himself he didn’t want to get attached to her, even with her big brown eyes making him wish he could give her the world, there was so much emptiness in there for a child, they should be happier, more full, instead they were just pleading, almost sad. But, he had to stop himself, just help the kid, that was the deal. “I have a present for you, you’ll love it.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything, Tony,’ Stella spoke, feeling immediately guilty. “Just allowing me to live here around so many people is enough.”

“God kid, allowing you? Did Fury really raise you to be this obedient? I’m going to report that man to child services, I swear. You’re just happy to be around actual people, ridiculous,” Tony muttered the last bit, obviously unhappy with the way Stella had grew up, but it wasn’t that bad, she reminded herself, she was alive. “Now, take the present, because you’re getting it either way, thank you.” 

So, with taht Tony motioned Stella down a corridor off his lounge, Stella couldn’t help but notice the significant distance he kept between them, making her feel foolish for wishing he cared for her in a way that wasn’t strictly as a mission. However, he had surprised her, with both his dislike for his childhood, and wishing she’d be happy, it was more care for her emotional needs in five minutes than Fury had shown her in five years. But Stella knew she couldn’t push her luc, Tony Stark wasn’t exactly known as an affectionate man, so she didn’t expect a close, fatherly relationship with him, mainly just a professional one. 

Stella was thinking over these as Tony was pressing buttons into what appeared to be a blank wall, but with one final click, the wall disappeared, and they emerged onto a new floor. This one was less spaced out than Tony’s, more homely and friendly. The lounge seemed comfy, with bean bags, pillows and less designer sofas, it was more personal. Instead of being just one huge room, it was full on many large, closed off rooms, it felt welcoming, Stella’s heart leapt at the sight, a warmth spreading through her body. It felt like hers.

“Welcome to your floor, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Stella because she’s so easy to shape, as she’s my own character but I find it so difficult to make things sound Tonyish when I’m writing, but I’m trying! 
> 
> Anyway, I’m so ready to build their relationship together, I promise I’m going to smoke it as cute as I can.
> 
> Hope you’re enjoying reading, if you feel like eating a comment, please do:)


	4. Cliché? I’m offended.

Stella couldn’t help the awestruck look that must have lit up in her eyes, she noticed in her peripheral Tony giving her a smug smile.

She realised he was probably used to reactions like hers, end of the day, he built his fortune based on his genius creations, hell, he built a whole superhero.

“Wow, Tony,” Stella breathed, glancing up to the man, he simply coughed and looked away from her, his eyes gazing instead out of the window. “Thank you, this is more than I ever would have asked for, I really would have been okay with just a couch.”

Tony stopped at this, he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips, Fury really had built the perfect, obedient little solider. Tony hated the fact that this thirteen year old kid had no bite back, she had obviously been made to be modest, even though SHIELD could have afforded to house her in any luxurious location.

Tony had seen Fury’s main office, it wasn’t exactly what you’d call cheap. This thought made him turn back around to Stella, she’s wondered around the floor, her hands grazing things lightly, her mouth slightly parted. 

Natasha and Clint has helped Tony design the room, they’d both been part of Stella’s training since she was a kid, and both explained they’d grown extremely close to her.

The large piano in the corner of the room by the open window had been Clint’s most insistent request, her babbled on and on about how Stella would love it, so when her gaze landed on it and the smile that in result graced her face, Tony felt his chest swell. 

She whipped around to see him staring at her, and a light blush crept up her face, the childlike wonderment not disappearing as she started to make her way back to him.

Tony looked at her like this and realised, no matter how mature she seemed, she really was just a kid. A SHIELD kid. Her eyes should be so innocent, but they held a dark look in them, Tony reminded himself to ask Natasha and Clint exactly what Stella had been used for later.

 

“I really do mean it when I say thank you,” Stella said once she had reached him, he noticed she had almost shrunk into herself, suddenly defensive instead of open, like she had been a mere two seconds ago.

“I never doubted that, kid,” Tony said, sending a small smile her way. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, of course,” Stella had replied, Tony noted her smile and polite nature that had been present were all of a sudden gone, and she was much more professional. “Do you mind if I explore for a bit by myself? Not that I don’t want you here but I could just do with a minute.”

 

“No worries, kiddo,” Tony said, he pointed to the door furthest along the corridor. “That’s your bedroom, most of your belongings are in there, when you’re done, use the lift and ask JARVIS to send you down, he’ll know where we are.”

 

Tony retreated to the lift, Stella was certainly an agent, that had been clear with his dismissal, but she’s been a kid for a little while, especially when she’d seen the piano. 

“Thank you again,” Stella had spoken as the lift doors closed, as it began to descend, Tony couldn’t help the roll of his eyes. 

Fury had really created a thirteen year old, professional, modest, shy and overly polite killing machine. 

 

He walked into the main common room in the Avengers’ Tower, he looked across at his teammates who were gathered, they were all killing machines too. But here they sat, laughing and enjoying themselves with some silly game on the TV.

“The kid is settling in,” Tony spoke as he walked round to the sofas, everyone looked up at him to acknowledge what he said, and then returned their gaze immediately to the TV. “Hey Nat, Clint, does she often just become an agent? She really closed up on me up there once she’d seen everything, that normal?”

“Yeah,” Clint stated, “She does that with every new place, she never thinks it’ll be permanent, she’s trying not to get her hopes up.”

That made sense, kid had moved around her whole life, it was only natural to not get too attached.

 

But Fury seemed to want to make this permanent, hell he’d wanted Tony to adopt the damn kid.

Tony wondered if she’d known about that, or if she’d been left on the dark. He decided not to tell her anything about it, in case she hated it with him, he didn’t want to force anything on her.

 

He wanted to make the kid happy, while there was little to do Avengers wise, and Pepper had the company sorted, he’d make the kid his main mission.

 

That meant nothing about him getting too attached too quickly, he was just being helpful.

“Hey, Iron Head, mind helping me out with this?” Clint spoke from his seat on the sofa, pointing to the game, he was clearly being beaten by Steve, who smiled up at Tony, clearly ready for the new challenge.

 

“Yeah, scoot over Katniss, I need space to kick America’s ass,” Tony said, grabbing the remote, and flopping down onto the sofa, he wondered briefly if Stella liked video games, he’d put a TV in her bedroom, but not a games console, he’d thought putting all the games down here may draw her out of her room if she was a recluse.

His thoughts wondered off to the kid, he kinda felt like she was his main responsibly, even though she’d probably been better with Clint or Natasha being in charge, and as this thought came, so did the slap from Clint himself.

 

“Hey! What the hell?” Tony had helped, Clint pointed to the screen to show a dead Yoshi on the floor. 

“It’s Smash Bros! It’s your game, Tony!” Clint shouted, Tony laughed, and Clint smacked him again. “What’s up with you?”

Everyone seemed interested in this question, amused glances set themselves upon him, eyebrows all quirked up in curiosity.

“It’s the kid,” Tony smiled, everyone selene confused at this, so he dove in further. “She’s good, I didn’t expect it, but she’s good. She seems so upset at something, and, I don’t know, god, I just want to help her, you know, I’ve known her a good half an hour, but all I want to do is see her happy.” 

“Good god,” Natasha grinned, a knowing look in her eye. “She’s got you with the doe eyes, Fury owes me ten bucks.”

“Why?”

“He bet you’d want to keep her after a week, I bet the first day.”

“Hey, this doesn’t mean I’m keeping her, I’m just helping.”

“Whatever you say, Tony” Steve said, a contented grin plastered over his face. “I talked to this kid for five minutes and I’d throw myself out of this building if it meant saving her.”

“You’re just a walking cliché, aren’t you Tony?” Bruce mused from the corner, “Helping out a poor little orphan, you’re such a Daddy Warbucks.”

“He’s turned into Iron Dad,” Clint jokes, to the amusement of his fellow Avengers, Tony rolled his eyes, knowing his team would have a field day with this for at least a month.

 

“Me? A cliché?” He’d asked as he took the controller again, and pushing Steve’s character off the edge of the map they played on. “I’m offended.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven’t posted this in ages, but god I saw Endgame and now I’m so motivated to write this story, promise no spoilers, I never planned the events of Endgame in this story so while this will follow cannon mostly, it probably won’t follow Endgame for now, that might change with my inspiration but oh well.


	5. Am I supposed to say ouch?

Two months later 

 

Stella had started to grow accustomed to life in the tower, for the first two weeks she hadn’t really left her floor, she had everything she needed up there. A bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, and even an office, which she mainly used to play computer games. 

 

However, Tony tried to visit her everyday, which she really had not been expecting. Her first day in the tower, she’d been gazing so fondly at the piano in her room, and she’d turned around to see Tony watching her. He just looked so inquisitive, and that had scared her, she wasn’t good at getting attached to people, she didn’t want to get close to anyone at the tower, as it would hurt more when she had to leave. She had Nat and Clint already here, but Tony was insistent on seeing her.

At first he’d maybe stay for ten minutes, or just check if she was okay, but the more they saw each other, the more they’d talk, and the more they realised they really got on.

So with each visit, Tony stayed longer, until he’d end up spending the whole day with her. They’d cook, or watch TV and just talk, or Stella would show him the video games on her computer, her favourite was her old version of Age of Empire, which Tony had basically had a heart palpitation at he loved it so much.

Stella couldn’t help growing close to Tony, he was such a comfort to her, and was slowly becoming a person she trusted.

By her third week in the tower, Tony had coaxed her down to the main floor in the tower, so she’d have meals with all the team, instead of by herself.

Although Nat had insisted if she was ready to sit with the team, she should be able to start her training back up.

Stella selfishly didn’t want this, she had loved spending her days lounging about with Tony, not being an agent, but just being a kid. But she knew training was important, Fury always said she needed to train her power regularly, so she was always in full control of them. 

Tony had delayed this another two weeks, as Thor had apparently broken the training room and it needed repairing, but the way Thor sent Stella a sly smile made her wonder whether this was done on purpose, as she’d moaned to Tony about having to train again.

However two months in, Natasha had had enough, and had told the boys to stop damaging the training room every time Nat tried to bring Stella down.

And the Avengers did not want a pissed off Black Widow on their hands, so backed down pretty quickly, Tony sending an apologetic look Stella’s way.

So that’s why at 7am the next day, Stella was down in the training room, much to Nat’s appreciation.

“Okay, first exercise, take me down, no powers, just combat,” Nat instructed, she noticed Stella’s face fall, and smiled. “Next exercise I’ve got you a training dummy to beat the hell out of with your powers.”

 

Now, everyone down in the tower knew that Stella was enhanced, Nat and Clint has been very clear that she was powerful, but no one had seen it. So that’s why everyone but Nat and Stella had climbed into the room behind the one-way mirror, usually used for observation. 

Tony and Clint both held their coffee cups close to their chests, Steve was alert at the edge of his seat, he was extremely interested to see Stella’s strengths, and Thor and Bruce had just come to see Stella apparently kick ass. 

So, as Stella swung through the air using nothing but the pure strength of her leg muscles, everyone let out an impressed breath, and as she used that momentum to manoeuvre herself around Nat and take her out from behind, leaving Nat on the floor, Thor let out a little clap. 

Nat, however, let Stella muse in her victory for only a second before flipping up and taking Stella out with the back of her leg, Stella immediately bounced up and used Nat’s classic takedown move on the widow herself. 

“Okay, two-one to you,” Nat let out a breathy laugh from her space on the floor, Stella grinned, and helped Nat up, completely oblivious to the audience of Avengers who just watched their most deadly assassin get taken out by a thirteen year old. “You’ve been practicing your hand-to-hand combat I see, although, I regret teaching you my moves.”

“Don’t forget my agility is natural enhanced by whatever those chemicals did to me, as I grow so do they, or that’s how the SHIELD scientist put it,” Stella hummed, pinning someone down like that had become increasingly easy, especially on the stealth missions Fury had sent her on, she’d had plenty of practice this last year alone. She was Fury’s personal secret weapon, she knew that.

“Stella, you still did great,” Nat said as she wheeled in a dummy, and walked away to the door. “I’m going into the observation room to watch at a safe distance so go as crazy on the dummy as you want.”

As Nat opened the door to the observation room she laughed, Stella wasn’t sure why, but she certainly didn’t imagine it was because five grown men had piled in and were now looking up at Nat as though they’d been caught smoking pot.

Stella set her eyes on the dummy and breathed in slowly, excitement now purging through her body. She hadn’t used her powers since she’d arrived at the tower, at least not in front of the others, she’d sometimes have a practice on her room, but didn’t know if she was actually allowed to so was always cautious.

But here she was, allowed to completely let go and demolish this dummy, it was always the best part of having powers- having fun with them.

Her feet lifted off the floor as she controlled the air in the room, and she hovered in midair while thinking through her moves. 

Her hair whipped around her and she summoned wind with her hands and directed it at the dummy, which began to shake, and with a flick of her wrist the wind was water, and the dummy was consumed.

Tony watched from the observation room, and realised that if the dummy was human, she would have easily drowned them by now, and with a brief thought wondered if Stella had killed anyone with her powers before.

Stella withdrew her water to find the dummy still standing, realising it must have been modified to deal with her. 

So, she became more dangerous, and lit her arms on fire, and opened fire, each shot hitting its mark on the dummy, leaving holes in the stuffing. 

Stella thought this was her done, so leapt back onto the ground, when Nat’s voice came over a speaker. 

“Not yet, Stel, I want that dummy obliterated completely, remember to leave no trace behind,” Tony and Bruce gave Nat a look as she said this, both shocked by how Stella seemed to have no problem literally created elements out of thin air, while the Steve and Thor never took their eyes off Stella herself. She had certainly blown away their expectations of powerful, while Clint and Nat simply watched, proudly, as she then controlled the literal ground of the training room to rise up, swallow the remains of the dummy and then returned them to normal. 

 

The training room seemed untouched, there was no sign that Stella had ever been there, and with a jolt, Tony realised that was how she’d been trained, she was a stealth assassin, like Natasha and Clint, only enhanced.

He gazed at Stella through the glass, last night Tony and her had been sharing an ice cream sundae as they’d laughed about Steve’s panicked face when Nat had turned the blame of the destruction of the training room on to him. Tony had wrapped his arm over her shoulders, and she’d ducked into his side, he’d surprised himself with this act of affection, but she was just such a great kid, she was becoming his kid, and he knew it.

His kid was a murderer, a thirteen year old assassin. He wondered about the things Fury had made her do, if the sometimes dark, far away look in her eyes that Tony had noticed over these months, was a direct result of something she’d had to do on a mission. 

However, he wasn’t afraid of her, as he looked at her to see her sitting down, and now throwing fire at the ceiling, he felt damn well proud of her, his powerful little girl. He just wanted to stop that sad look she got, wanted to stop her killing, she didn’t need that, she was literally a kid. 

He excused himself quickly from the observation room after that, while Steve and Thor got up and asked if they could train with her, he wanted to go with and see two superheroes, one a god, get their butts kicked without a doubt, but he had bigger fish to fry.

A bigger fish by the name of Nick Fury.

 

When Thor and Steve announced they wanted to fight her, using all she had, she’d been hesitant. Her powers could kill, they had killed, Clint had seen them kill, he’d been the one to pass Fury’s order to her. 

Clint was always by her side on missions, she only went when Fury deemed it necessary. When he wanted someone dead, and the evidence cleared in seconds. 

The serial killer in Wyoming that Fury had had Stella burn to ash, or the bomb threat in Washington where she’d had to drown three separate men, and then left them face down on the river, even though it had been her water that had murderer them.

She had the nickname Mother Nature at SHIELD, as their deaths were always caused by nature, but Fury called her the Element, which she liked a lot better. Mother Nature was meant to be peaceful, Stella was not, so that’s what she became on missions, the Element, simple, yet deadly. 

But when Nat nodded at her, reassuring her that it was okay, she smiled at the men, ready for a fight. 

They agreed to fight one on one, Steve first and then Thor.

Steve and Stella faced off, both with a smile on their face, Stella had grown to really like Steve, who was shown to the media as the embodiment of patriotism, but spent most of his day talking to Stella about how corrupt the government had become. He’d spend time telling Stella about his time before the ice, it was a touchy subject for him, but Stella was a great listener, which Steve had been inclined to tell her. He had told her about Peggy, and was shocked to hear that Stella knew her, she’d retired by the time Stella was born, but had sometimes babysat Stella when she was little. Steve got a real kick out of that, he’d even told her all about Bucky, and what had happened to him, to which all she did was reassure Steve that Bucky would come back, being so positive about it that Steve struggled to not believe her. 

 

So when Steve got ready to take her down, he mouthed a little ‘sorry’, to which   
Stella had grinned at, and prepared to fight Captain America.

It had gone well, she’d won, she’d intercepted Steve’s shield and had restrained him using vines, which he had really laughed at once she freed him. He high-fived her and called her his own little elementress, which Stella absolutely beamed at.

Elementress. She liked that.

Thor had been in and out of the tower, he was trying to find a sceptre that belonged to his brother, so Stella and Thor’s conversations had been few, but very funny. Stella had found that Thor really had a good sense of humour, and was trying her best to teach him sarcasm and comedic timing, which had really been some of her best moments in the tower.

Thor faced her with a large grin, knowing that he was probably the best one to bring her down, Stella knew this, so played defence instead of offence. So when the hammer flew towards her, she simply became the same metal as the hammer, and it flew right off her. 

“Am I suppose to say ouch?” Stella teased, knowing she was acting cocky.

Thor blinked at that, and replied with a strike of lightning, which Stella absorbed, and sent right back. Thor dodged it easily, he was the God of Thunder, Stella couldn’t beat him but she could damn well tire him out. 

Stella was working on dodging the hammer again when a loud shout from the ah,way distracted her, and she forgot what she was doing, resulting in a good old Asgardian hammer to the face.

She was knocked down breathlessly, and groaned in pain. Thor, Steve and Nat all rushed over, Thor gently sitting her up.

“Are you okay, Stella?” Steve had said, beckoning to the observation room, Stella watched as Clint and Bruce came jogging out? “Bruce, you’ll check her over?”

“Of course,” Bruce had replied, replacing Steve’s place in front of her, he turned Stella’s face to the side to see where the hammer had hit, putting three fingers in front of her eyes. “How many fingers am I holding up Stel?” 

“Three, and there won’t be a cut, my skin cells regenerate at an enhanced pace,” Stella replied, Bruce looked at her with an amused grin, he should have already known this, Stella, Bruce and Tony had spent some time in the lab researching into Stella’s genes, and Bruce had discovered Stella had enchanted healing from the rate of her production of white blood cells, which according to Bruce matched the rate of Steve’s. 

“I know, you’re a tough kid Stella,” Bruce smiled, Stella grinned lazily back, she did feel a bit dizzy, to which Bruce picked up on, and started checking for a concussion. 

Bruce had also grown close to Stella from their time in the lab, Stella had asked Bruce to tutor her on some of his material she didn’t understand, to which Bruce had responded by an offer to homeschool her, revealing he had a teaching degree under his belt. Of course, Stella had accepted, it meant no more SHIELD teachers, who were always boring and treated Stella like she was five, Bruce however had already set courses for Stella for all the essential subjects, and had set a space for music at least three times a week. She loved teacher Bruce.

Bruce deemed her healthy, and Natasha called that an end to her training, smacking Thor on the head for almost concussing Stella, to which he grinned at and called Stella a champion for taking it so well. Steve rolled his eyes and took Stella under his arm as the group walked to breakfast, Clint leading the way, saying he’d save Stella her favourite, cinnamon buns.

Stella decided right then and there that if she could stay here forever, she’d be the happiest she’d ever been, she liked the Avengers like this, like a sort of family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stella could kick the ass of any avenger, I’m making her my own little superhero and I can’t wait for you guys to see her grow, they’ll be one more chapter after this of Stella settling in, it’s going to focus more on the father-daughter relationship forming between Tony and Stella more so than this one.


	6. His kid.

Tony thought about the girl he’d known the past two months, she’d gone from being shy to the most talkative person in the room, she was funny, sarcastic and obviously very intelligent. Stella was everything he’d wanted in a kid, he’d never really even thought about it, but she was his definition of a Stark. She was just charming.

She’d gotten in trouble with Clint a couple of days ago, she’d accidentally deleted a save on one of his games, and she’d come running through to the main common room in the tower.

“Hide me, hide me quick,” she’d begged when she saw Tony working on the sofa, he’d lifted up his legs and thrown a blanket over them, leaving enough room for Stella to duck down, and asked no questions. “I deleted Clint’s save on one of his games, he’s going to kill me.”

The kid wasn’t wrong when after two minutes of Tony doing his best to hide her from view, Clint had come in, with an annoyed look in his eyes.

“Where is she?” Clint had asked, his gaze scanning the room and finding it empty apart from Tony.

“Who?” Tony had asked, his best innocent face present.

“Stella.”

“She’s in her room.”

“Nope, JARVIS said she was in here.”

“I haven’t seen her, you must be wrong.”

“JARVIS? Where’s the kid?”

“I believe she’s hiding underneath the blanket on the couch.” JARVIS had replied, a snort had come from the blanket that had been placed in a large heap on the end of the couch.

“You’re a snitch, JARVIS,” the blanket had replied, and when the blanket was ripped off, Stella had let out a yelp and shouted ‘shit’ at the sight of Clint standing tall in front of her. 

“Hey, that’s bad language little missy,” Tony had instantly replied, a smirk on his face. “Now go and accept the consequences, you little shit.”

Stella had looked his way and grinned. Clint had looked his way and glared.

She’d then sat up on the sofa and looked up at Clint, a guilt look across her face, he’d looked down at her sternly.

“I’m sorry I got rid of your save,” Stella had said, her eyes wide with apology, Clint softened immediately, instead of looking angry, he just sighed and sank down to her level. 

“You can’t just run away when you’re in trouble, little doe,” Clint said, she nodded in understanding and apologised again. Tony had picked up on the nickname int used for her more than once, Nat used it too. He knew it fitted Stella really well, but he wanted his own nickname for the kid, he just hadn’t thought of one yet.

Stella had then smiled, and Clint, if possible softened even more, reaching over to hug her, to which she’d sank into. Over Clint’s shoulder she sent Tony a wink, and Tony realised she’d fully played the older man, and let out a loud chuckle.

He was starting to realise Stella had a lot of personality, she charmed her way out of trouble, and she knew exactly what she’d done, the little agent.

Tony had also quickly realised that she was kind, compassionate and empathetic, shocking for a kid who’d be raised to be a murderer. But Tony, had realised very quickly that Stella was a lot more than her job, that’s just what she’d been trained to do. The real her began to shine through more and more the longer she stayed. 

She was like a kicked puppy when she was upset, Tony remembered one night she’d had a nightmare, and JARVIS has been programmed to alert Tony himself when she was in distress. 

He’d arrived on her floor to see her sat on the floor by the window in her main room, tears flowing down her face. She’d turned to him when she’d heard him approach and Tony was worried he wasn’t welcome.

Instead she’d cried more and he’d sat down next to her and cradled her in his arms, at first feeling awakes because this was something he’d never done before. Comforted a kid.

But as she began to fall asleep in his arms, he’d only hugged her tighter, running a hand along her hair, and humming quietly. He’d looked at the reflection of them in the mirror, and Stella had looked so small in his arms, his little kickass kid, tears still present on her face, and Tony made a vow to protect her from the world, protect her from whatever her nightmare had been about. 

He didn’t ask about it, she didn’t seem like she wanted to talk. 

 

He knew it was probably about something she’d done as an agent, and it was the anger that flared up from watching her train, and this thought combined that made him dial up Fury. 

“Stark, is there a problem?” Fury had answered, this mentality made Tony even more angry.

“You made a kid a murderer, that seems like a problem,’ Tony had seethed, he heard Fury sigh through the phone. “How many people has she killed, Fury? She’s thirteen!”

“Did she hurt someone? Is that why you’re calling?” Fury asked, this had made Tony’s blood boil and he had to clench his first so tightly around his phone it hurt.

“She hasn’t hurt anyone, she’s lovely, that’s the problem,” Tony spoke, feeling the need to rant. “She’s such a good kid, do you know that? She is so funny and kind, which you’re lucky for, she’s lucky she’s not some cold-blooded killer. She looks so sad sometimes Fury, she had a nightmare the other night, I had to hold her as she sobbed. Her powers? She knows exactly how to use them to kill people doesn’t she? Wonder who’s behind that? Why would you do that to a kid, Fury? And not just any kid, you’ve done it to this kid, and guess what? She’s wonderful. And you’ve made her kill people, you cold-hearted son of a bitch.”

“Breathe Stark, she’s only killed six people, and only when it was deemed necessary,” Fury spoke, Tony stopped, his kid had killed six people? “She had intensive therapy after each one, and it was only ever the bad people she hurt, the ones who would kill hundreds, she knows all this, and why do you think I kept her safe all these years? It’s so she could be a kid, so just because you’ve grown attached to her, doesn’t mean you can now lecture me about her.”

“Well, you gave her to me, so damn right it means I can lecture you,” Tony had replied. “She’s my kid now, I’m her guardian now right?”

“Right.”

“She goes on no more of your so called ‘necessary’ missions, she stays here with me and the rest of the Brady Bunch for good.”

“Whatever you say, Stark,” Fury calmly replied, Tony was surprised at his tone, it was almost amused. “What happened to just keeping her safe?”

“She’s a good kid, Fury.”

“I know that, that’s why I gave her to you,” Fury said, Tony paused at that, Fury could obviously sense his confusion. “I knew you’d take care of her, you’re not as cold as you seem, Stark, she’ll bring out the best in you, just as you will for her.”

 

With that, Fury hung up, leaving Tony realising he’d basically claimed this kid as his own. He thought that would panic him, but instead it left him remarkably happy, if he’d grown so attached to Stella in only two months, he was happy to call her his kid. His kid Stella.

 

Stella Stark did have a hell of a ring to it, he wouldn’t adopt her yet, it was too soon and he didn’t want to scare her off, but he definitely was considering it for the future.

 

With that thought he walked to the common room, which was erupting in chaos, or rather just five Avengers yelling at the top of their lungs.

“She’d have won if she hadn’t taken a hammer to the face!” Clint yelled, which followed with a yell of support.

“She got distracted though, she lost because of it,” Nat reasoned, Tony walked into the room to see the room divided into two sides, Nat and Thor on one, Clint, Steve and Bruce on the other. 

Stella sat up on the breakfast bar, chewing on a cinnamon bun, amusement flashing in her eyes, she smiled brightly at Tony as he walked up to her. 

“Who got hit in the face with a hammer?” Tony asked, she laughed and pointed at herself. “You got hit in the face with Thor’s hammer? Are you good?”

“Yeah I’m good, didn’t even leave a mark,” Stella smiled softly up at him, Tony looked down at her face, quickly checking it over, just to make sure. She laughed, and swatted him away, he chuckled, and sat down next to her. “If you’re wondering what they’re up to, they’re fighting if Thor or I would have won if I hadn’t got hit.”

 

“You, definitely,” Tony stated. “You’re my powerful, kick ass kid.”

“Nah, Thor would have won, he already did.... thank you though.”

 

“No problem, beetroot.”

“Beetroot?”

“I’m finding my own nickname for you!”

“And your first thought was a vegetable?”

“Don’t judge me, kid.”

“Whatever you say, old man.”

“Shut up, trouble, I’m not old- wait, I like trouble!”

“Hey, that’s a news headline for tomorrow, “Tony Stark likes trouble”, that’ll be big news.”

“I meant for you.”

“Oh yeah, very affectionate, I love it.” 

Tony hooked Stella under his arm while she giggled, the girl was growing more sarcastic by the day, and Tony secretly hoped it was his influence, that’s what she was, she was his little trouble.

“Hey, do you wanna go out for a drive? Actually get out the tower?” Tony asked suddenly, sparked by an idea, Stella’s face answered the question in a second, he’d never seen the kid look so excited.

Ten minutes later, after avoiding the rest of the team and sneaking out, Tony and Stella began to drive to upstate New York in Tony’s favourite R8, she hadn’t asked where the were going, Tony hadn’t told her. He didn’t truly know where they were going, he just wanted to spend some time with her away from everyone else. So, he took her to his new project, or what soon would be.

They arrived at the old warehouse, and Stella threw Tony a confused look, he simply raised one corner of his mouth at her and drove to the edge of the compound, by the lake. 

“It’s going to be the new Avengers headquarters,” Tony said, looking at the rundown building in front of them. “Obviously, it’s a real work in progress, but it’s definitely a bigger, nicer and more isolated place for us.”

Stella had been listening to him, but she wasn’t facing the buildings, she was turned forward to the lake, a contented look on her face.

“My favourite safe house was on a lake,” she began, Tony turned to give her his full attention, this is what he’d wanted to happen, for Stella to open up, and tell him more. “That’s what I’ve always wanted for myself since, a house on a lake, I used to imagine it was a real family home for once, that I had a family, two parents, and I’ve always wanted a little sister.”

She caught Tony looking down at her, with a cozy little smile, and he’d pulled her into his side, she immediately snuggled in. This was something her and Tony had started doing recently, hugging, she loved it. She wouldn’t tell anyone else but Tony was becoming her favourite person in the tower, she really trusted him, he was a good friend, she knew that.

But god, she wished he was her Dad.

 

“You have a family now, kid,” Tony smiled, she looked up at him in surprise. “I called Fury earlier, I told him you were mine, you’re not going anyway, no more scary Fury missions, you’re home now, trouble, home with the rest of us, with me. You’re my kid Stella, Fury will send over Guardianship rights in the morning.”

Stella couldn’t even respond, she just flung herself into Tony, his kid, he had said, she was his kid. She had a family, Tony Stark was that family, the Avengers were her family, and Tony wasn’t letting her go anywhere. Tony hugged her back, and even though it was Tony Stark, she knew he didn’t feel awkward, because it was as tight and as suffocating as her own hug, she looked over his shoulder at the old warehouse, a home on the lake. 

She glanced up at Tony as she pulled away, he gazed down at her, and she would call his gaze almost fatherly, she didn’t know from experience, but that’s how TV Dad’s always looked at their kids. She realised with a start that she was Tony’s responsibility.

His kid. His little trouble. 

Maybe she liked that nickname too, although she’d never tell that to Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from now on I’ll be doing time jumps, not too large ones, just ones so the stories flow with the pace of the MCU, the next chapter will be AOU kind of time, but god, I love Stella and Tony, and I have so much planned for the,


	7. A Birthday.... AI?

Six months later

 

“Happy birthday, little doe,” came a voice from above her, Stella cracked open her eyes to see red hair she knew so well. “Come on, everyone is waiting for you downstairs.”

“Since it’s my birthday can’t I just stay in bed?” Stella whined, she was knackered after last night, everyone who was usually in the tower had had to go on a mission for the last three weeks, Stella had missed them all more than she’d admit, it when they arrived home yesterday, she’d planned them a pizza party, to the delight of all of them actually. 

Stella hadn’t expected the Avengers to turn into literal five years olds at Chuck E Cheese when faced with pizza and beers, Sam Wilson has provided the drinks, considering Stella was thirteen, well now fourteen. Sam had stayed with Stella for the last three weeks, no one had wanted to leave her by herself anymore, considering that’s what she’d hated growing up, but Pepper had been busy and Happy was needed, so with her usual babysitters out, Steve asked a close friend.

Sam and her had made much more of a mess while they’d had fun then they’d own up to, the hole in the wall in the training room certainly hadn’t been because Sam wanted to see if she could punch through a brick wall. Which she had done, in case you were wondering. She’d missed the others and was glad they were home, but she’d miss being able to just mess about with Sam, and when she secretly took a sip of his beer and gagged, he’d simply just slyly smiled and acted oblivious. It was nice to have a friend in the tower, not just six super-powered parental figures.

However, when Tony had walked through the door and yelled “Where the hell is my kid?”, she couldn’t help running up to him with the biggest smile on her face and was more than happy to be crushed into a hug, while he beamed down at her. Tony was her father, in her mind at least, she didn’t consider him anything else now.

Not that she’d admit that to any of the others.

 

“All your presents are downstairs waiting, and I heard there’s a hell of a breakfast being cooked up,” Nat smirked, she knew how to gather Stella’s attention, as a smile had crept on Stella’s face.

“Did you say breakfast?”

So, after a shower and a quick ten minutes getting ready, Stella was on her way down to the common room with Natasha, stomach already rumbling in anticipation.

“So you completely ignored the present part and focused on the food? You enhanced really like your food don’t you?” Natasha teased, Stella laughed, she was just really in the mood for pancakes.

“Of course, I’m excited for the presents, but when you have the same metabolism as a genetically enhanced super soldier and a literal God, you tend to get hungry,” Stella quipped, Nat laughed and led her out of the lift doors when they opened, Stella gasped in surprise. “What the hell happened here? Pretty sure when I went to bed last night this place was covered in empty beer bottles and greasy pizza boxes.”

The common room was covered in birthday banners and streamers, balloons filled the floor, five piñatas hung from the ceilings, and video games and board games lined the tables. She glanced across to the breakfast bar to see a literal breakfast buffet had been set up, and that everyone sat there was wearing party hats.

The Avengers in party hats, it was a sight she never had imagined, but a sight she suddenly needed more of.

“There’s my little trouble,” Tony called from the other side of the room, making his way through balloons to come and take her off Nat. “Now a little birdy, or should I say Hawk, told me you’d never really celebrated your birthday before. So, welcome to your very own fourteen-years-worth-of-birthday-parties fourteenth-birthday party!”

Stella’s head ached trying to work out what Tony had just said, in the end she just gave up, smiled and went with it. Tony led her over to the breakfast bar and, before she even told him what she wanted, filled it with most of the sweet foods there. Stella’s sweet tooth wasn’t a secret to any of the Avengers at this point, everyone knew from the moment she woke up at any given day, all she wanted was sugar. Thor agreed with her strongly. 

“Happy Birthday, Stel,” Steve called from the stove, obviously in charge of breakfast, as he usually was. This was his own fault, apparently it was normal to go jogging at 4AM, so as he was first up every single morning, he cooked everyone else breakfast. “I made chocolate chip pancakes, I know they’re you’re favourite.” 

This may seem like a simple phrase to anyone else, but the mere fact Steve had remembered her favourite breakfast, and not only that, had set her aside her very own pile, made her glow. 

Literally glow, she’d been doing it a lot lately. They’d first noticed it when Tony, Pepper and Stella had had a movie night, Stella had fallen asleep on Pepper’s shoulder, and they’d wrapped a blanket around her, and snuggled her in the middle of them. She’d then began to let off a faint green glow, almost like a star. Tony had thought something was wrong, so woke her up, and the glow disappeared.

It seemed to happen when she was at her happiest, an embarrassing flaw she found, as the team had make it their personal competition to make her glow the most. Steve was winning.

“Hey, another point to Cap!” Sam called from the couch, he’d been hanging about a lot more recently, which Stella was really glad about. 

“That makes mine fifteen,” Steve gloated, looking pointedly at Tony, who was ridiculously jealous he wasn’t winning. “A solid lead of three points.”

“That’s only because you bribe the kid with food,” Tony stayed, it was true Stella thought, but Steve and Stella are the most, so Steve always ate with her, and usually when they sat, ate and talked, that’s when she’d glow. “When the kid glows for me, she really glows.”

That was true again, Stella realised, the team had pointed out she glowed brightest when she was around Tony, and she knew he made her the happiest, though she’d never admit that to the others. She liked the competition. 

They spent most the morning lounging around eating food and watching whatever Stella wanted to watch on TV, when she’d suggested the first Bridget Jones, most people groaned, but half way through the same people were the ones shouting over the TV about who’s side the were on. Anyone against Colin Firth was clearly wrong in Stella’s opinion.

 

Tony had then wanted to open presents before everyone else arrived for her party in the evening.

Stella had gotten small presents before, off Clint, Nat, Maria and Coulson, even Fury had treated her before, but those were nothing like the sight before her. 

The team had quite obviously gone all out for her birthday, and at least fifteen wrapped boxes sat in front of her.

“Remember I did say it was fourteen years worth,” Tony said, looking at the shock on Stella’s face. “The whole team really love you trouble, happy birthday.”

Tony hugged her tightly as he said this, and Stella hugged him back, rambling on with ‘thank yous’, and grinning so widely she couldn’t believe it.

“That’s thirteen to Tony,” Clint stated, looking at the green wave emanating from Stella. “Better watch your back, Steve.”

“Trust me I will,” Steve hummed, expecting a comeback from Tony, but he was too busy beaming down at the glowing kid in front of him to take notice. “He really was telling the truth, he really does make her shine, but he’s shining too.” 

Stella’s presents were insane, Steve, had gotten her this gorgeous leather jacket, a little like his, knowing she had begged to let her try it on. Sam had gotten her a book of sarcastic comments, but then joked she didn’t need it, so she iced him a little bit. Bruce had gotten her a book of constellations, as she missed seeing the stars in New York, Nat had treated her to a beautiful golden chain, with a small locket on the end. Clint had gotten her a matching bracelet, they’d high-fived when she put them both on at once. Thor had made her a fake mjôlnir, it was heavy but Stella could lift it.

“You’re the only one I consider worthy in here,” he’d whispered to her, a light teasing grin on his face. “It’s fake, but you’re worthy of it all the same.” 

Pepper had gotten her a gold ring with a large green stone on it, it was the prettiest thing Stella had ever seen.

“It glows green, like you sweetie,” Pepper had said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. “I want you to wear it so you can see how beautiful it looks when it shines, just like you.”

Pepper had tapped her nose like she was five, but Stella loved it, she loved the way Pepper treated her. Pepper and Tony made a lovely couple, and Stella had grown so close to both of them over these last few months. 

She slid the ring right away on to her finger, and it started to shine, Pepper was right, it was beautiful. 

She realised with a beat that there was nothing from Tony, but she didn’t say anything, she didn’t want to appear ungrateful, that was exactly when he had tapped her on his shoulder.

“You didn’t think I’d forget my favourite kid, did you?” he teased, beckoning her to the lift. “I’ll have to take you down to the lab quickly, it’s waiting in there.”

Stella liked the lab, Bruce was doing great at teaching her, but he’d obviously influenced her, science was her favourite subject. 

Tony led her into the main room of the lab, putting a finger to his lips, motioning for her to be quiet. He hit a few buttons while Stella watched and waited.

“Greetings Sir, how may I help you?”

That wasn’t JARVIS, Stella looked up at Tony in confusion, he only smiled.

“Greetings Miss, pleasure to be of your service?”

“My service?”

“Yeah I got you a birthday AI.”

“A birthday... AI?”

“You betcha, what do you want to call it?”

“I get to choose?!”

“Bet your damn ass you do.”

“Oh my god!”

“That’s not a name, Stel.”

“Oh, okay, be an atheist, Tony.”

“Zip it, kid.”

“You got it, boss.”

“Name your present.”

“I wanna call it Jones,” Stella stated, Tony gave her a side eye, she blushed embarrassed. “It sounds like a spy name, okay, my spy AI.”

“You’re a dork.”

“So are you, you just hide it.”

“Fair point,” Tony smiled down at her, she wasn’t paying attention to him though, she was talking to her damn robot, or should he say ‘Jones’. 

His dorky little kid, naming her AI so it sounds like a spy. Little moron. He loved it.

He hadn’t wanted to give her an AI, in case she thought he was isolating her or anything, which he wasn’t. After not seeing her for three whole weeks, he actually got homesick for his kid, and he couldn’t wait to finish the mission to get home to watch all the dumb movies she wanted to watch in the world. Of course, then, she’d thrown them a pizza party for when they got home. 

The thought of it now caused him to smile fondly and roll his eyes, she was so cute, he was pretty sure Stella coming to the tower was the best decision Fury had ever made. 

He’d given her an AI for protection, written with all the protocols that JARVIS didn’t have. For instance, the second she was having a nightmare Tony was alerted with Jones, Stella never came and got him, and he wanted to be there for her. Or if she lost consciousness, or got hurt in training, Jones sent a message straight through to Tony’s direct hotline so he wouldn’t miss it.

He knew Stella wanted to go on missions with them, what kind of kid with her powers wouldn’t? But he didn’t want her to go yet, not without protection. He was sure Stella would say she didn’t need it, that she was more than capable of defending herself, which was more than true.

But Tony had made Jones personally for Stella, with a direct and private comm with Tony, as well as the open line to the rest of the team. It was his preparation for when she joined the team, which the others were insisting she did, and soon.

Of course he wasn’t letting her know that, not until Tony thought she was ready, which was on his mind never. She was just a thirteen year old kid, well fourteen. 

Which she was making painfully obvious with her overexcitement with Jones, she was sat on the floor asking all sorts of questions, obviously trying to come up with all the dumbest ones she could think of. He also made a mental note that he now had fourteen points, as a light glow was coming off the kid.

“What’s your favourite colour, Jones?”

“Green.”

“Huh, wonder why that is?” she hummed, giving Tony a dirty look, he just smiled and shrugged. “Who’s your favourite avenger?”

“Iron Man.”

“Gee, that’s shocking,” Stella said, rolling her eyes, Tony suppressed a laugh. “It’s also a bummer, mine’s Captain America.”

Tony had never let out such a shocked gasp in his life, he immediately leapt up from his spot where he’d been leaning on the counter. Stella faced him with a grin, a challenging look in her eyes.

“That’s a lie, I’m your favourite.”

“You sure about that, old man?”

“He’s the old man! He’s like ninety something.”

“He doesn’t look it.”

“You shouldn’t be looking at him anyway, you’re fourteen.”

“Not like that!” Stella blushed, she’d never looked so mortified, Tony walked over and scooped her in his arms, swinging her around, she giggled manically.

“Put me down.”

“Say I’m your favourite!”

“Never!”

He started to tickle her.

“Say Iron Man is the best.”

“This is torture!”

“I’m your favourite! Say it!”

“Dad!” she laughed, Tony froze in place, as did Stella, literally. 

“What did you just say?” Tony asked quietly, looking at the ice cube in front of him, she looked so panicked. “Stella, what did you just call me?”

“Dad.” she whispered it looking mortified, Tony’s entire face broke out in joy, he swept her up into the tightest hug he could, surprising her so much she melted.

“You have no idea how long I’ve hoped you’d call me that,” Tony said honestly, he could tell this surprised her, she looked very confused. “I’ve been calling you my kid for about seven months, and I didn’t want to scare you away.”

“Why would that scare me away?” she smiled, albeit confused. 

“Because I really want you to be my kid, I want you to be safe,” Tony said, Stella suddenly felt she knew where this was going. “I want to adopt you, trouble, I want you to be a Stark.”

Light suddenly exploded in the room, Tony had to cover his eyes, scared it had been a missile attack, but then he realised it was his kid, she was literally shining as bright as a star. 

“Can I take the glow as a yes?” Tony asked, Stella flung herself around him, coding her head, tears coming down her face. “Shh kid it’s okay, look at you, you little interstellar, you’re burning brighter than the sun.”

Take that Cap, Tony thought, he was going to count that shine as two points. 

He looked down at the kid in his arms, her glow was fading slowly, but she was still very much happy.

“I love you, Dad,” Stella whispered, Tony had never heard better words.

“I love you too, kid,” he spoke clearly, he had never meant words more.

Stella Stark really did have a great ring to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, ngl i really needed to write this after endgame, i want justice for tony and more dad tony so badly. so I wrote it myself


	8. Miss Stark

“Let me come.”

“No.”

“Is that your final answer?”

“Kid, you’re staying here.”

“But, Dad!”

“But Dad? Did you just call me Butt Dad?” 

“Don’t quote Tim Allen like that,” Stella said, rolling her eyes. “Let me come on this mission.”

“You’re not ready.”

“Bullshit.”

“Language, that’s ten cents in ten swear jar!” Tony smirked, Stella huffed and looked away from him. Tony sighed, she was right, she was completely ready, hell she could beat him in a fight nine times out of ten. But, he wasn’t ready. “I know you’re strong enough, and careful enough, but we don’t need you to do this, it’s better we bring you out when we need the big guns.”

Stella’s look of disappointment almost made Tony change his mind right there, but she didn’t even have a suit, she could get hurt. Tony just wanted to put her first. 

“But I want to help, I want to fight, it’s literally what I was made to do!” Stella stated, frustration in her voice, the words hurt Tony, Stella was more than that, she wasn’t just made to fight. “I have my powers for a reason, and if I have them, and I don’t use them and then one of you gets hurt, that’s on me.”

Tony sighed at this, eyeing up his kid, she was completely right, and that was the problem. By not bringing her along, he was endangering the others when they could need her, and leaving her here was making her feel guilty. 

“The mission isn’t for a couple of weeks yet, let me think about it,” Tony had thought about it, the answer was yes, he just needed a couple of weeks to build her a suit that might help him relax about brining her along. “That’s enough of this for now, you need to start getting ready for tonight.”

The adoption had gone through a couple of weeks ago, as had the press release, stating that Tony had been fostering an enhanced kid for a while, and had been so taken with her that’d he’d adopted her.

So basically what Fury wanted to happen in the first place, but their version just took a little longer and was true. 

Since then, Tony and Stella had been in the press every day. Pictures of them before the adoption had even been published, from their ice cream outings or from grocery store shopping. Headlines entitled “Tony Stark’s Mystery Kid- Adopted or Genetic?”, Stella’s photo was suddenly everywhere. That’s what happens when one of the richest and most famous men on the planet decides to adopt you. 

So Pepper, concerned with the press suddenly swarming a fourteen year old girl who could, but probably wouldn’t, light them all on fire at any moment she pleased, decided it was best if they threw a gala to celebrate the adoption, invite some press to take some pictures of the guests, calm down the media frenzy. 

Stella, who had never dressed up for even a kid’s birthday party before, was terrified, Tony had hired her a make-up artist and a hair stylist for the day, and had ordered her a custom midnight blue gown from Italy.

Stella decided he really was Mr Go Big or Go Home, but she really did appreciate it. The thing about Tony was he really did understand her, he knew she needed all the help she needed.

The largest group Stella had ever been around was the team, so a hall full of at least three hundred people was a crazy idea. Tony and Pepper promised her they weren’t going to leave her side for a moment, and the rest of the team was attending too. She’d be fine, she was just kind of dreading it.

Pepper and Stella decided it would be better for them to get ready together, Pepper had a lot more experiences with these events, she instructed the make-up artist and the hair stylist what to do on Stella.

She ended up with her long dark hair in waves across her shoulders, and a pretty eyeshadow that matched her dress, making her eyes look a lot brighter.

Makeup really was just a fun miracle worker. 

Pepper looked gorgeous, wearing a gown a similar color to Stella’s but a longer style. She looked Stella up and down with a proud look on her face.

“You really look lovely, Stel,” Pepper said, Stella smiled up at her, and did a twirl to show off. “You look like a real Stark.”

“So do you,” Stella said, smirking, Pepper blushed, Stella was waiting for her Dad to propose, she really wanted Pepper as a Mom. “You look really pretty, Pep.”

“Oh hush, you,” Pepper smiled, grabbing Stella’s arm. “Come on, we have to get going.”

“Wait!” Stella shouted, grabbing the ring Pepper got her for her birthday off the table and slipping it on her finger.

Pepper looked like she might cry.

Tony’s reaction to Pepper and Stella when they came downstairs was only slightly verging on the side of dramatic. 

“Oh look at my girls, I’ve been stunned to death right here, right this second,” he started, dressed in a fancy black suit, with a blue tie that matched the colors of Stella’s and Pepper’s dresses. 

“Did you match us all on purpose?” Stella asked, an eyebrow quirked. 

“Thank you for asking, I did,” Tony said, smugly. “A bit of my genius really, presenting a united front.”

“Or my genius,” Pepper piped up, Stella laughed, Tony shrugged.

“70% your genius, I picked the color.” Tony said, leaning to kiss Pepper’s cheek. “You look incredible by the way, I’m completely blown away.”

Pepper smiled and kissed him, they were so cute, Stella wished they’d just pack it in and get married.

“And you, kid, look at you,” he said, turning to her, a big smile on his face. “A vision, a goddess, prettiest kid in the entire universe, I’m sure of it.” 

Stella smiled and simply just rolled her eyes, kissing her Dad on the cheek. He beamed and took Pepper on one arm, and Stella on the other. 

She noticed the common room was empty and assumed the others had all left ahead of them. 

Tony wanted the three of them, Pepper, Stella, and himself, to all arrive at the event together, this also meant Happy, as where the Starks went, Happy went. They pulled up in a nice limo, the drive eventful as Stella was allowed to pick the music.

Happy had groaned when she’d played ‘Take On Me’ for about the twentieth time that week. Happy, being Tony’s too security spent a lot of time around the tower, and that meant time around Stella. 

Stella was prone to play loud music if the team was on a mission, and Happy and Pepper, who now always stayed in the tower if the others were away, knew of Stella’s delight for certain 80s tracks. Happy was quite obviously sick of it, so Stella just played more.

Stella could tell when they were close, as she could start to see camera flashes from the Press. 

She sucked in a deep breath and Tony grabbed her hand tightly, and not letting it go when the doors began to open. 

“I’m with you, trouble,” Tony whispered to her, this calmed her somewhat. “I’m not letting go. Remember you look beautiful, you’re now a crazy rich superhero, you’re Stella Stark. You could hand anyone here their own ass.”

She smiled at this, and kept a tight hand on her Dad as they stepped out of the car. They were blinded by cameras and microphones and reporters, but Stella kept her cool. Following her Dad closely, Pepper keeping her hand on Stella’s back, putting her between the two of them. 

“Mister Stark! Mister Stark! When did adoption come on the table?”

“Miss Potts! What’s your view on this whole situation?”

“Miss Stark! Are you his real kid?”

That one stung a bit, she was his real kid, just not biologically, but she was his kid. Tony obviously felt the same way, as he stopped and glared at the reporter. 

“She’s my real kid, I’m her father, she’s a Stark. Just because she’s adopted doesn’t make her less my kid.”

The Press exploded over this remark, the questions getting louder, the flashes more aggressive. Tony led Stella through with a cool face, Stella kept a small smile on her face, as Pepper had told her to. To not let the media bother her, she had a part to play now.

In public she wasn’t just Tony’s kid, she was Stella Stark. The last name had a certain reputation to uphold, so Stella played the part of the charming kid. They’d decided that was best a couple of weeks ago when they discussed the gala, a persona for the public eye. Her Dad had one, an arrogant billionaire, which he wasn’t really at home. He’s soft side never showed outside, Stella only had to show her soft side. They thought the opposite personas may help with her Dad’s reputation as well. 

Not that Tony cared in the least about his reputation, or what the hell people thought about him and his kid. But better Stella be America’s new sweetheart than a kid hated by the public, like Tony was. 

Stella couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped her mouth as they got inside the building, Tony smirked down at her, obviously used to the media frenzy. 

“You okay, kid?” he asked, a flicker of concern in his eyes.

“Always,” she said, smiling at him in reassurance. 

They had to be introduced to the rest of the hall, Stella didn’t know why, just for more of an entrance she assumed. But walking in side by side with her Dad, to the announcement for the ‘Starks’ was something she could get used to.

The polite clapping threatened to make Stella laugh, there were a lot of other rich people here. As professional as their faces were, they couldn’t fall Stella’s she’d be trained to read people. Most of the people in the room couldn’t stand her Dad, they’d obviously just come so they could attend a Stark event for publicity. 

Her Dad kept his promise most of the night, staying by her side and introducing her to many influential people. She shook more hands than she could care to count, placing a fake smile on her face and forcing herself to be as charismatic as possible. 

It was dreadful and she hated it, but she could get used to it, a lot of people seemed to fall for it, calling her a delight or saying they could understand why Tony adopted her. She stayed as charming as possible. 

Tony had to leave her side a couple of times to address matters that didn’t concern Stella, but there was always someone that she knew with her, mainly Steve. 

Clint, Bruce and Thor hadn’t been able to make it as they’d been called into last minute Avenger business, from what Stella overheard, something to do with a sceptre.

So Nat worked her way around the room, and Steve stayed by Stella’s side, looked fairly uncomfortable but better when he had someone to talk to, Stella talked her way though most of the conversations, answering politely to any questions about her Dad, or the adoption, or herself, no matter how sick she was of them. 

“You’re a natural at this, you know,” Steve spoke, looking at her fondly. “This life, you’ve adjusted to it in the hour we’ve been here, you’re a professional.”

“I’m a trained spy, Steve, I know how to blend in to these situations,” Stella said, she was faking the whole thing, she knew that. 

“You’re not blending in though, Stel” Steve smiled, Stella looked up at him in confusion. “You’re the centre of attention, everyone is hanging on to your every word, you’re the person here with the most eyes on them. Just like your Dad.” 

Stella realised that Steve was right, most people were looking at her at at least some point in their conversations, she was drawing the attention in, not focusing it somewhere else. 

Music started up from the hall, a small orchestra, and people began to dance. Stella loved to dance, she’d taught herself growing up, ballet, ballroom, whatever she’d fancied. 

“Fancy a dance, Cap?” she asked Steve, he flinched a little, as though hurt by something. Stella immediately went to retract her words and apologised, when Steve looked at her, relaxing and smiled. 

“A dance with you kid? I’m not going to ever let you down,” he’d joked, taking her hand and spinning her on the floor. 

She laughed loudly as Steve dipped her and twirled her as much as she could, he just wanted her to have fun, and she did. She must have started glowing at some point, as people began to whisper and point, and there were some gasps. But Stella didn’t care, she was dancing with Captain America. 

“Can I cut in here, Capsicle?” Tony spoke over Steve’s shoulder, he’d finally finished dealing with some dumb business associates and returned to the main hall to see Steve whizzing his kid round on the floor, emitting a faint shine as they went. 

“No, of course not, Tony,” Steve smiled, stepping back. “That’s 24 to me, by the way.” 

Tony took Stella and twirled her away, she laughed as she went, still glowing. She never looked pretty than when she glowed, and with the way she looked tonight anyway, all eyes on the room were on his kid, she looked absolutely stunning and Tony couldn’t have been prouder. Not because of how great it would look in the papers, or what his guests thought of his kid, but because she was so happy, she was still having fun in a room full of the most boring people on the planet. 

Her Dad was a much better dancer than Steve, no offence to him, but Tony was able to waltz her around the hall in perfect timing, and Stella giggled and shone the entire way. 

She excused herself for just a second to get some air, her Dad letting her be by herself for the first time that night, saying he’d find someone to go and get her in a second. 

She found the doors to the garden outside the hall and as she was going outside accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them both down. 

“God, I’m so sorry!” Stella spoke, looking at the person she’d pushed over. He looked around her age, brown mousy hair in curls over his forehead. He didn’t look injured or anything, just kind of crushed on the floor. 

Stella got up and leant out a hand to the boy in front of her, helping him up. He took it limply and let her pull him upwards. 

“Are you okay?” he asked, looking at her properly for the first time, and that’s when it clicked and his mouth dropped. “You’re Stella Stark!” 

“Hey, yeah,” Stella answered, not really used to that reaction. “I’m fine, thanks for checking.” 

“I’m so sorry I should have checked where I was going,” the boy rambled, he was kind of cute, in a dorky way. “I got lost looking for the toilets:”

Definitely in a dorky way.

“Hey, I bumped in to you, I’m sorry,” Stella said, grinning at the boy. For the first time that night, she was just herself, she didn’t care what this boy thought. She then realised he could be some kind of billionaire’s kid. “What’s your name?”

“I-I’m Peter,” he smiled, Stella looked him over, he wore an ordinary suit, his shoes weren’t designer. He didn’t look like a billionaire’s son, he then added “Parker.” 

“I’m sorry, I don’t recognise your name, I’ve probably met your Dad or something tonight,” she apologised, it didn’t ring a bell and she was usually good at remembering information like that. “I’m still getting used to all this.”

“Oh no, you wouldn’t recognise it,” he started, looking bashful. “My Aunt and Uncle were one of the families to get the invitations for the public sector, my Aunt is a nurse so she was eligible.”

“Oh thank god! Someone normal!” Stella cried, Peter looked a little bit shocked. “All night it’s just been snooty rich kids, and their parents ready to offer them up to me for marriage oh god, I’ve had to chat to business people, college Deans, royalty and government, where the hell have you been all night? All that’s kept me sane is my Dad, Pepper, Nat and Steve. Thank god I knocked you over.”

Peter just looked at her blankly, and then he started to laugh, sending her a large grin. 

“Just call me your hero,” he smiled at her, and it was so genuine she could not stop the smile spreading on her face as well. 

She sat with Peter for at least half an hour, just chatting, he couldn’t believe she’d been adopted by Tony, he was a big Iron Man fan. She’d also shown her powers off to him when he’d asked shyly if he could see them. He was the nicest person she’d met all night, it was nice to take a break. 

Although she was shocked no one had been sent to find her and drag her back in. 

As if on queue to this though, there was a loud bang for the other side of the hall, and Stella could see an explosion. 

Her heart stopped, her Dad was in there, Pepper was in there, Steve and Nat were. Her family was in there. So was Peter’s.

“Peter, get yourself out of here,” she called over to him, he looked scared. “Find your Aunt and Uncle if you can and get out.”

“What about you?” he asked, concern present on his face. She smiled.

“I’ll be fine,” she responded, lighting her arms on fire. His eyes widened. “Now go!”

With that, she left Peter to find safety, and flew back into the hall. It was chaos inside, people were screaming, there was fire, Stella spotted Steve fighting off someone, or lots of someones. There’d obviously been a security breach. 

Stella landed back on the ground and started directing everyone she could to the exit while she had the chance, sending a wave of air to flow people on the right direction. 

She got hit by something from behind and whipped round to see someone dressed in all black, with green goggles. She realised quickly there were a lot of them, and she was not sure what for. 

She lit her hands up again and the man started to back away, but she swooped in and sent him flying out of the window. She went in to the middle of the horse and started to knock as many out as she could, turning her arms into stone and punching as many down as possible.

“Stella!” Nat shouted, coming behind her. “Are you okay? We couldn’t see you after the blast.”

“I was outside,” Stella explained, while flooring a guy. “See there was a bit of an issue here.”

“Tony is working on getting everyone out, we’ve just got to deal here, can you deal with them kid?”

“On it.”

 

Stella rose up in the air, green energy flowing through her fingers. She concentrated as much as she could, and raised her hands, raising all the attackers with them. She lifted them up as high as she could, and then sent them all plummeting back down, knocking them all out instantly. Steve let out a low whistle. 

“Nice one, Stel,” he said, meeting her as she landed back down, patting her shoulder. “You really are one powerful kid.”

She heard the noise of rushing footsteps and the sound of a gauntlet charging, and the next moment the doors blew down. 

“Hey! Where’d the fight go?” Tony asked, running in. 

“Your kid finished it,” Nat said, looking across at Stella proudly. “Ended it about two minutes after coming into the room.”

Tony rushed over to Stella, hugging her tightly.

“We couldn’t see you, where the hell were you?” he asked, fear present in his voice. 

“I was outside talking to some kid, I can’t remember his name right now, probably the adrenaline.” 

“You did all this?” he asked, gesturing to all the bodies on the floor, Stella nodded, worried about his reaction. He let out a disbelieving sigh. “In two minutes?”

“Oh no, when she got in the air it was only about fifteen seconds until they were all knocked out.” Steve spoke up, him and Nat sending meaningful glances to Tony. 

 

He sighed loudly, Stella had saved a bunch of people just by being on the scene, it would have taken them ages to get through all of the mercenaries if it wasn’t for her.

He decided right then and there, she was damn ready, she always had been. It was about time he was too.

“You better pack your bags up, kiddo,” he sighed again, not pleased that this had been the outcome. “You’re on the mission.”

 

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> baby boi is on the scene, i’m not introducing him fully until i get to civil war like the movie, i just thought it’d be cute for stella to meet him before he was spiderman 
> 
> honestly i love comments more than anything so please feel free to comment


	9. That’s a Suit

“Morning, kiddo,” Tony said, stroking Stella’s hair, she hummed in response, peaking an eye open to see her father sat on the side of her bed. “You ready to get up?”

“I mean if you’re here I don’t think I have much choice,” she yawned, Tony tried to hide his smile. “Wait, what are you doing home?”

Tony had been gone on Stark’s Industries business for the past few days, he wasn’t meant to be back until the weekend. For the mission. 

“I wanted to train with you some more before we go,” he said, Stella almost groaned, the team was clearly worried about her getting hurt but she’d trained constantly for the last week, she ached so badly. “And I have a surprise for you.”

She certainly didn’t groan at that, she sat up an excited smile on her face, Tony laughed, the way to wake Stella up really was to bribe her. 

“You’ll have to wait a little while yet, okay?” he said, grinning at her over enthusiasm. “Shower, clothes, breakfast, surprise. In that order.”

“Yes, sir,” Stella said, a mock salute and tumbled off to her bathroom. 

Tony sat on her bed still and sighed, he was dreading Stella coming along to help retrieve the sceptre. They knew this base was where it was, and that meant it would have the most defence, and Stella couldn’t just sit and stay at home, no matter how much Tony wanted her to. She was too useful, and was already fully trained by herself, and had worked as such a huge part of the team in training sessions, she could no longer sit out. 

Stella couldn’t wait, she was practically buzzing for the mission, she’d missed using her powers in combat, Tony could tell from the gala. He was upset he’d missed her in action, it was all Nat and Steve had raved about since, how she’d simply used one move to bring down about thirty guys. 

But Tony knew how strong she was, knew that would make her a target, so he needed to make sure she was as safe as possible. 

She had combat gear, of course she did, but she didn’t have a suit. Suits were Tony’s speciality. So he’d spent the last week or so designing and developing her suit, he’d finished it yesterday.

It was bulletproof, the same metal as his own suits, which also made it blast proof. He’d designed gloves that magnified kinetic energy, which should increase the damage of Stella’s powers. He was nervous about the colors, he’d made it Stella green, the green that matched her ring and her glow, and lined it with silver, adding a small star, similar to the one of Steve’s shields to the middle of the suit. They didn’t really have a team symbol, so a star was the best he could think of. 

Tony absolutely loved it, and it made him feel a hundred times better about Stella’s safety. His favourite thing about it was he hoped he’d worked it out so Stella’s star would glow when she used her powers, which made it look a little bit like an arc reactor. 

Not that he wanted to make it any more obvious that she was his kid, he didn’t want to put much more of a price on her head. 

He waited for Stella to get ready and threw himself on the couch in her living room. He was used to Stella’s floor, sometimes he and Stella would just hangout in here. Although they were more likely to use Tony’s, Stella was prone to falling asleep there, so the guest bedroom was becoming hers slowly as well, if they didn’t eat with the team, they ate in Tony’s kitchen. 

Tony felt the air behind him shift, meaning Stella was there, probably trying to sneak up on him. He sat still, waiting for her to pounce, and once she did, he moved out of her way, leaving her to fall on the floor. 

“Hey!” she cried, her voice muffled by the floor. Tony chuckled loudly, helping her back up. 

“You tried to scare me, trouble,” he smirked, she huffed, blowing her hair out of her face. “Breakfast?”

“God, please.”

Tony whipped up some eggs on toast quickly in Stella’s kitchen, and after scoffing them down together, and washing up, Tony got ready to take her down to the lab where he’d left her suit. 

“So, what’s the surprise?”

“You’re literally about to find out.”

“Any hints?”

“Yeah, shut up or you won’t get it.”

“Harsh, old man.”

“You know me, trouble, the meanest of them all.”

Stella laughed, shaking her head, when they arrived at the floor of the lab, Tony asked her to shut her eyes. She obeyed, sticking her hands over her eyes as an added measure. 

Tony guided her until she was in front of the suit, he took off the blanket covering in and counted down from three. On one, Stella opened her eyes and gasped.

“That’s a suit,” she stated, he rolled his eyes, trust her to state the obvious. “That’s a me-sized suit.”

“It is indeed, funny that,” he said, his face kept blank. “Might be because it’s yours.”

“No way!” she cried, reaching out to touch the suit. “Holy shit.”

“Swear jar,” Tony said, smiling at the disbelieving expression on Stella’s face. “It’s for missions, it’s better to have a real suit for protection, it enhances your powers as well, come look.”

He took her through the functions of the suit, stopping every once in a while when she asked questions. 

“I love it,” she whispered, Tony smiled gently, extremely proud of his work. “Can I try it on?”

“Of course,” Tony grinned. “Just give the command.”

“Ready Jonesy?”

“Yes, miss.”

“Suit up, Jones.”

The suit flew to Stella and attached itself to her skin, forming around her like a bubble.

He hadn’t wrapped his kid in bubble wrap, he’d wrapped her up in bulletproof armour. 

“Do you want to go for the test flight?” Tony asked, as once she nodded, he summoned his own suit, beckoning Stella to the balcony. 

“Now you have natural flights, but the suit is going to let you go as high as you want, and faster, so be careful,” he said, checking the suit was on Stella safely, he’d give her a mask as well, it covered most of her face, apart from her eyes and mouth. “Don’t do too much too soon.”

“You’ve got it, Dad,” she smiled, ready to leap of the balcony. 

“Okay, go!”

With that, they both jumped off together, and both rose to the top of the tower, he could hear Stella’s laugh over his comms, and smiled to himself. 

“Try put some powers.”

Her gloves vibrated red as she lit up her hands, the flames growing bigger than she was used to, her eyes widened at this. 

“Damn, Dad,” she called, humour present in her voice. “You really want me to do some damage.” 

“You’re gonna have to do as much damage as you can, kid,” Tony said, his tone strained. “You need to really kick some ass.”

“Ass kicking is a speciality of mine,” Stella hummed, Tony rolled his eyes even though he knew she couldn’t see.

“Be serious about this, Stel,” Tony said, he needed her to be prepared.

“What? It’s your speciality too”

“Stella!” Tony scolded, but then he laughed, he couldn’t help it. “Please, I need you to take this seriously.”

“You know, no one makes you laugh like I do,” Stella replied, a smug tone in her voice.

“When did you get so smug?”

“It’s a trait I got from you.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Tony agreed, Stella had become a lot more confident and a whole lot more sarcastic in the months she had lived with him.

He realised she’d changed a lot from when they’d first met, no longer an obedient, silent assassin but a kid that pushed his buttons whenever she could, was loud, sarcastic, and a killing machine.

God, he was so proud. 

“Right, kiddo,” Tony began, stopping in midair, Stella following his lead. “Time for training, block my hits with your suit.”

“Okay, but if I fall or die, it’s on you,” she joked, Tony didn’t say that if she did die he really did feel like that was on him, he wasn’t going to let her die anyway. “Okay, I’m ready!”

They spent about two hours outside practicing in her suit, she’d gotten completely used to the way it moved with her, how it charged her powers more, how it blocked shots, and when she glowed, she radiated green through the star in the middle, just like Tony had wanted it. 

He felt much more relaxed about her coming with the team, now she had a suit. Jones was programmed to send Stella the suit whenever she was in trouble, Tony had made sure. 

He looked at the kid whizzing round in the air in a blur of bright green, she was so young, too young, but she was an Avenger. It was time for Tony to accept that, he knew Stella and him worked well as a team, she’d learned to absorb his thruster blasts and send them back with ten times the power. Tony would tag team with her on Saturday, it would be fine. 

So when Saturday morning arrived, he was only having a slight panic attack about the mission. His daughter, however, walked into the quinjet with a large grin on her face, suited up and ready to go. Thor fistbumped her as she sat down, something she had taught him to do in her first months at the tower. Claiming it raised team spirit, Thor had loved it. 

“Okay, everyone has their mission plan right? All positions sorted?” Steve asked, everyone nodded, plugging in comms and adjusting uniform. “You doing okay, Stella?”

“Ready to go, Cap,” she said, looking over her shoulder and smiling, throwing her bag of gear down on the seat next to her.

“You guys are forgetting that she’s probably been on more missions than all of you,” Nat sing-singed, her hand grasping Stella’s shoulder. “She’s a pro at this.”

“I trained her myself,” Clint hummed, everyone rolled their eyes a little, as this was all he ever boasted about. “She’ll prepare herself.”

Tony glanced across at his kid, she was checking out her suit’s gloves to make sure they were in working order, controlling a small ball of water to test the suit’s response. Her and Clint then nodded at each other, doing a secret handshake they seemed to have, Tony tried to not envy it. Reminding himself to make a cooler one with her later.

Mindless chatter floated around the quintet through the journey, Nat started a round of eye spy but when Stella guessed cloud three times in a row, and when everyone gave up, and Nat announced the word was ‘grey cloud’ resulting in Stella nearly throwing a fireball at her, the team decided to stop.

“Approaching the landing zone,” Clint called from the pilot’s seat. “Two minutes out.” 

Tony sucked in a breath, he never looked forward to a fight, he was feeling ten times as bad this time bough, as Stella was with them. Steve had planned it so Stella was either with Tony or himself, which Tony was really grateful for, he didn’t trust anyone with Stella as much as he did Steve. He had trained her for every situation he could think of, not that she ended it. 

The plan was for Tony and Stella to take air patrol, be the first to the building behind the den fence, and then get inside get the sceptre and Strucker. It was getting there first.

They were under fire from the minute they landed, Hydra soldiers surrounded the jet, all taking aim with their guns.

“Crap,” Tony sighed, looking at his kid. “It’s go time kid.” 

She nodded, her mask coming over her face, as the quinjet door lowered, the bullets began to sweep in. She pushed all the bullets back with a gust of air, stepping out and creating a circle of water that swept up all the soldiers. 

It was going well until she heard a blast behind her, a rocket launcher, she couldn’t take care of all these soldiers and that.

“I’m going to need some back up,” she said into her comms. “They’ve got a rocket launcher and I’m a bit tied up here.”

“Time to work for a living,” her Dad spoke back, she couldn’t help her grin. “Bruce, how’d you feel about turning green? We need to get to that lab before the clean everything out, we’re gonna need the big guy to clear a path.” 

“Uh- okay I wasn’t exactly expecting that,” Bruce said, anxiety clear from the crease in his eyebrows. “Right, I’m ready.”

After stepping out of the ship, Hulk emerged and flattened the rocket launcher in seconds, Stella whistled.

“I’ve never seen him in person before, he really is huge,” Stella mused, narrowly missing a grenade because she was focusing on the Hulk.

“Yeah, I know kiddo,” Nat said, a jeep dropping from the bottom of the quinjet, Nat and Clint inside. “Now eyes up, concentrate.”

Tony flew up to to meet Stella in the air, she swept her wave away, sending a mass of soldiers flying. Tony led the way on clearing the path, Stella and him blowing up things as they went. The jeep went ahead, with Cap following behind on his motorbike, Thor flew past Stella and Tony, blasting through towers. Hulk just smashed.

Together they crashed over a barricade, Stella followed her Dad up to the building and recoiled when he bounced off the side of it.

“Shit!”

“Language!”

“Hey Jonesy, what we looking at?” Stella asked, Tony wanted to grin because she sounded like him talking to JARVIS, but maybe it wasn’t the time.

“There’s a forcefield around the outside of the building, it’s impenetrable.”

“Strucker’s technology,” spoke JARVIS. “Way beyond any of Hydra base we’ve taken.” 

“Loki’s sceptre must be here, Strucker couldn’t mount his defence without it,” Thor informed, Stella’s heart pumped faster, this was really it. “At long last.”

“At long last is lasting a little long, gang,” Nat spoke, Stella couldn’t help agree, there were hundreds of soldiers left and no way of getting inside.

“Yeah,” Clint called. “Think we lost the element of surprise.”

“Wait a second, no one else gonna deal with the fact Cap just said ‘language’?” her Dad spoke, his voice teasing.

“Yeah I know,” Steve spoke, his voice annoyed. “It just slipped out.”

“That means ten cents in the swear jar, Dad,” Stella hummed, scanning over the perimeter, trying to find her way in.

“See, Cap?” Tony teased. “Now you’ve hurt my bank account.”

“Likely story.”

Stella worked on finding her way in, not really focusing on Comms, she heard the Iron Legion being sent in, she’d watched them being built a few months back. She was closing in on a power source when she heard words that made her blood run cold.

“Clint’s hit.”

Stella trusted Clint with her secrets and vice versa, she knew Laura well, Laura made Spaghetti Alfredo better than anyone else. His kids, she loved his kids, she was “Aunty Stella” just as Nat was “Aunty Nat”.

“There’s an enhanced in the field.”

Great.

She shook the thoughts out of her head and focused, the sooner the mission was done the sooner Clint got help.

“Jones, power source?”

“Seems to generate from under the North Tower.”

“Great, I want to poke it with something.” Tony spoke.

“Can I poke it first?” she asked, flying round her Dad.

“Go for it, kid.”

She didn’t tell him the poke was herself.

She turned herself into vibranium, a move her and Steve had been practicing for the last couple of months, and worked her way through the wall and straight through the power source. The energy shield came down.

“Drawbridge is down, people.” Tony said over Comms, flying round to Stella to make sure she was okay, she flew back up and nodded.

“Nice one, Stel,” Thor spoke, she could hear him land. “The enhanced?

“A blur,” Steve replied. “In all the players we’ve faced, I’ve never seen anything like this, still haven’t.”

“Clint’s hit pretty bad guys,” Nat said, Stella closed her eyes, trying to to panic. “Gonna need evac.

“I can get Barton to the jet, you and the Starks get the sceptre.” Thor spoke, she could hear them taking on some soldiers and joking. “Find the sceptre.”

“And for gosh sakes, watch your language!” Tony teased.

“That’s not going away anytime soon,” Steve moaned. “Romanoff, time for a lullaby.”

“Go meet Steve and find Strucker,” her Dad instructed her. “I’ll work on the sceptre.”

“You got it,” Stella flew down next to Steve, putting her mask down. “Hey, buddy.”

“How’s it going, short stuff?” Steve smiled, she rolled her eyes.

“Well considering I’m the shortest here but definitely kicking the most ass.”

“I threw my motorbike into a bunch of soldiers.”

“Yeah? I flushed away a bunch with water and then broke down a wall with just my body.”

“Fair point, kid.”

Steve heard a bunch of footsteps and rushed ahead, Stella following closely behind him, her mask back up. She saw Strucker on the stairs, just after Cap knocked down another soldier.

“Baron Strucker,” Steve acknowledged. “Hydra’s number one thug.”

“Technically I’m a thug for SHIELD.” the man spoke, Stella rolled her eyes.

“Well then, technically you’re unemployed.”

“He’s just saving his own ass,” Stella spoke, Strucker turned to her. “A coward’s way out.”

“Now, you,” Strucker said, turning his head. “You I don’t know.”

“You will,” she smiled, her eyes lighting up green, visible through her mask. His eyes widened and he smiled, he obviously hadn’t kept up with the news, where her name and face were plastered everywhere.

“Where’s Loki’s sceptre?”

“Don’t worry, I know when I’m beat. You’ll mention how I cooperated?”

“I’ll put it right under illegal human experimentation. How many are there?”

Stella felt someone behind her, she turned around just as a red blast was sent her way, she blocked it. Sending the energy right back, the girl or whoever sent it, disappeared, doors slamming in her wake.

“We have a second enhanced,” she announced. “Be careful wherever you are Dad.”

“You’ll have to be faster than th-“ Strucker began, Steve kicked his shield up into Strucker’s face, knocking him down on the ground. 

“Damn, Steve,” Stella gaped, he raised an eyebrow at her. “Talk about shoot the man down.”

He raised the corner of his mouth at her.

“We’ve got Strucker,” he announced to Comms, picking him up and making their way back to the jet.

“I’ve got something bigger.” Tony replied, not sounding like he was in danger.

“Don’t touch anything you don’t know what is does, Dad,” Stella said, following Steve who was dragging Strucker to the back of the jet. 

“Thor, I’ve got eyes on the prize.”

He went quiet after that, not appearing until ten minutes later with sceptre in hand, his suit detaching as he stepped into the jet. He looked a little worse for wear, his eyes scared.

“You okay, Dad?” Stella said, he opened his arms for a hug, and she went straight into them.

“Fine, now I’m with you kiddo,” he murmured into her hair, she smiled, leaning back. “You’re all good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, Clint has a hole in his side though,” she said, glancing back at the table. “Needs medical attention.”

Bruce sat down, Natasha comforting him, he always looked rough after a Hulk our, Thor took the sceptre off her Dad, as he sat down in the pilot seat and took off.

She could tell something was off with him, could feel it in his energy. She was working on that more, reading people, she swore her powers could sense it, she just needed to push it.

But more than anything, she knew she needed to keep an eye on her Dad, as she watched him run a hand over his face Nd sigh. A very close eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t worry, i’m not going to literally write out aou, i’m going to skip to the last battle and then give some quality avengers time before civil war
> 
> hope you all enjoy and please comment, i love reading what everyone thinks !


	10. Holiday?

Stella had been right to want to keep a close eye on her Dad, turns out she should have probably taken that more seriously.

She was currently being pinned down by five crazy killer robots, which sure, her Dad hadn’t meant to create, but still had.

Ultron, her Dad’s and Banner’s creation, had taken over Sokovia, they were currently flying about 8,000ft off the ground, and at any moment, could crash and die, as well as causing global extinction. 

You know, just normal teenage girl problems.

Stella groaned as he robots were pinning down her arms, stopping her from blasting them. She screamed, releasing a sound wave, reducing the robots into spare parts.

“You okay, kid?” Steve asked over Comms, Stella groaned getting to her feet and holding her stomach. 

“Yeah, just took a robot to the chest is all,” she said, blasting another one down across the street. “How are we looking on civilians?”

“Fury has got most of the passenger ships loaded,” Steve informed. “We need to get to the core and protect it. We can’t let this thing crash now, protect it with everything you got.”

“You got it, Cap,” Stella nodded, she flew to the core. Her Dad, Thor, the Maximoff twins and Vision were already there. “I hear we’re on defence.”

Her Dad paused in his suit and looked at her, she couldn’t see his face but she could tell, he was so scared that she was here. She walked up to him and gave him a hug, trying to soothe him.

“It’s gonna be okay,” she said, he hugged her tighter. “We’re all together, that’s how it should be.”

“I wish you weren’t here kid,” he said. “Can’t you sneak off to a jet and get out of here?”

“I’m not leaving without you,” she stated, her gaze firm. He accepted this, she could hear him sigh his defeated sigh. “I love you, Dad.”

“Love you tons, trouble.” he replied, releasing her. “Okay, time to kick some robot ass.”

They fought as hard as they could, destroying everything in their path. Stella could see Rhodey flying round the perimeter, shooting anything that made its way out of the city. They had this.

“Thor, Stella,” Steve called, he sounded out of breath. She knew him, Nat and Clint were working their way back to the passenger carriers. “You in position?”

“You betcha, Captain,” Stella responded, she glanced at Thor, he glanced at her warily, but nodded. “Ready when you are, Dad.” 

Steve, Nat, Clint and Pietro were working on getting civilians off the city so Tony could destroy the core. 

Wanda was protecting the core behind them, Thor and Stella were preparing. She had to charge his lightning bolt as much as she could, and then hit it into the core when Tony had finished doing whatever he was doing.

Wanda screamed behind them, Stella turned round, she was crouched on the floor but she didn’t seem hurt. But she was clearly in pain, Stella wasn’t sure why, she went to comfort her, but Wanda released a pure energy blast, throwing her and Thor away. 

By the time Stella had gotten to her feet, Wanda had disappeared, and just as she made her way to the core, she spotted a robot crawling towards the button.

“No!” screamed Stella, too late. The city plummeted straight down, Thor grabbed her and put her in place over the core. 

“Now or never!” Tony cried, counting down. “Go!”

Thor blasted Stella with as much energy he could muster, she charged it as much as she could but god, it hurt. 

She aimed at the core and released, trying as hard as she could. She screamed in pain, it felt like she was burning up everywhere, inside and out, but she needed to stop it. 

“Stella!” 

She felt the city break under her, and as arms wrapped around her, she gave way into them, passing out from the world.

**********

The Avengers were all called to the helicarrier for debrief, Comms had broken down after the core exploded, Tony didn’t know whew the others were, but the moment he arrived on the helicarrier, he knew something had happened.

Paramedics rushed through the place, checking up on the team. He saw Steve getting a cut on his forehead checked out, but the moment he saw Tony, his face fell and he stood up, gently brushing off the medic.

“Tony, you need to follow me,” he said, an arm on Tony’s shoulder. “It’s Stella”

Tony had only once felt fear like it, when Pepper had fallen into fire. His whole body went cold, his heart dropped and his mind blanked. He just rushed after Steve.

“She’s stable they say,” Steve said, stopping outside of a room. “They’re trying to find out what’s wrong.”

Rhodey came from behind Steve, putting his hand on Tony’s back, his face solemn. 

“They think she took to much of Thor’s lightning, and it made her heart fail,” Rhodey explained. “It’s not beating, they don’t think she’ll pull through.” 

Tony never cried, he did as much as he could to not show emotion. But at those words, he crumbled to the floor in a heap, tears streaming down his face. Rhodey sank with him, putting his ems around Tony’s shoulders and cradling him. 

He looked into the room next to Stella, a sheet over the body on the table. Wanda stood next to it, sobbing into Clint’s shoulder. He tried to not imagine his kid with a sheet over her head, he failed, only making him weep more. Natasha round the corner, looking worried.

“What’s going on?” she said, dropping down to Tony’s level, her hand on his head, soothing him.

“Stella’s really injured,” Steve said, his eyes looking at the floor. “Her heart failed when she took Thor’s charge, it’s not looking hopeful.”

“Did they put her in water?” Nat asked, hurriedly.

“No?”

“She needs water!” Nat cried, busting into the operation room. “Water helps her heal, it’s something to do with the energy, she absorbs it, she heals.”

The room was suddenly chaotic, every rap of water running, filling buckets full, Stella was gently lifted and placed into a tub. As the water was poured over her, Tony lifted his head to watch through the window. He watched how her skin let out a clear glow and Stella’s chest began to rise and fall rapidly.

Breathing, his kid was breathing. She was alive. Tony got to his feet faster than he ever had before, and charged in the room, taking hold of Stella’s hand.

“Stel? Can you hear me, sweetie?” he asked, running his hand over her head. “You’ve got to wake up, you hear me? Wake up!”

Stella’s eyes opened slightly, and she eyed the ceiling blearily, her body ached all over, but she could feel energy coursing through her body. 

“Ow,” she whimpered, a hand tightened on the top of her head, she turned towards the source. “Hi, Papa.”

Tony laughed, tears spilling out of his eyes, he smiled though his tears, leaning down to kiss Stella’s forward.

“Hi, sweetheart,” he said, relief working it’s way through his body. “I don’t think I’ve ever been that terrified on my life. If you do that to me again, I will ground you.”

“You’d ground me if I died?” she gasped, humour flicking between her eyes.

“You betcha, trouble.”

“That’s just plain cold, Dad.”

*********

Two weeks later when they’d returned home, Stella had been staying in the medical facility at the new compound.

Tony had waved off Thor with Steve, and had left the compound to get the rest of the Avengers’ belongings from the tower, especially Stella’s.

Stella loved the compound and trying to make her say in bed instead of exploring had been a much more difficult task then they’d been expecting. 

He’d designed her new room, which she hadn’t actually gotten to stay in yet, around the corner from his own. It was a lot closer than she’d been before, just the room next door to his. That’s where he’d wanted her, safe and sound and within arms reach. Her new room was a lot nicer than her old one, he knew her better so it was designed for her, not just a teenage kid.

Jones was wired into the room to assist with every command, lights, wardrobe, TV, even the blinds on the windows. He’d programmed the windows to display whatever view Stella fancies, after she geeked out about the idea after watching The Hunger Games. There were little ways she could practice her powers in her room, targets, energy converters, a disc that if she found the right power, would change the colours of her lights.

He’d made it as fun as possible and when she could finally stay in it, he couldn’t wait to show her all its special features. Not that it mattered, as his kid had wondered off again. 

“Stella!” Tony had cried after ten minutes of searching for her, after she’d escaped her bed, again. “Back to bed, now!”

“Nope,” she smiled down at him, she’d been trying the climbing rope in the new training room, Tony almost fainted. “I’m perfectly okay!”

“You’re not okay until the doctors say you are,” he stated firmly, his eyes turning stern. “They haven’t even finished running tests yet.”

“You mean experiments,” she replied, her tone making clear her dislike. “I feel perfect, they’re just trying to work out how my body does it, I’ve had it my whole life, Dad, no one has ever found the answer.”

“Stella, come on,” Tony sighed, running a hand to the crease in the middle of his eyebrows. “Please just come down here.”

Stella obeyed, sliding gracefully down the rope, before hitting the floor and groaning, holding her side.

“I’m fine,” she said, as Tony put his arm around her for support. “It’s just sore.”

“This is why you’re still in the medical room,” he said, looking sternly down at his kid. “You’re not perfect, you’re still hurt,they don’t want to let you go until you’re all better, they’re not keeping you there for experiment.”

Stella sighed at this, looking at her Dad with something flicking in her eyes, he couldn’t quite work out what it was, and tried to convey with his eyes for her to explain.

“I’m sorry,” she began, looking up at him. “I’m not used to doctors just wanting to help me. I’ve grown up with being poked and prodded to see how my powers worked, to see if they could be enhanced or removed, even if they could be controlled. I was their science project. I don’t like doctors.”

“You’re scared of them,’ he realised, and the look she gave him all but confirmed that. He hooked her under both of his arms and squeezed her, trying to comfort her as much as he could. He kissed her forehead lightly, and he felt her began to cry softly into him. “You should have told me, short stack, I’m here to protect you, I’d never let anyone I didn’t trust wholeheartedly look after you. You’re my number one, kid, and I love you more than anyone on this Earth could comprehend, I would never let anyone hurt you.” 

“I know,” she cried into his shirt, he could feel it start to dampen but he hugged her header, Stella had never cried in front of him before, he knew she needed him with her right now. “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry about?” he murmured into her hair, she just shook her head in response. “Why are you crying?”

“I don’t know!” Stella whined, Tony couldn’t help it, he laughed, making Stella giggle with him. 

“Are you okay?” he said, pulling back to look at his daughter, she nodded, tears slowly working their way down her face, he wiped them away, giving her a small smile. 

“I’m okay, I just don’t want to be an experiment again,” she explained, her voice shaky. “I know you wouldn’t do that to me, I just panicked.”

“Happens to the best of us, trouble” he said, stroking her hair. “You know I love you tons right?”

“And I love you double that,” she smiled.

“Double? Listen to you,” he teased, he still held her in his arms, he looked down at her, his eyes sparkling. “What do you say to a holiday after you get released?”

“A holiday?” she asked, excitement clear in her voice. “Where?”

“Wherever you want,” he began, he felt Stella begin to open her mouth. “Except Disneyland.”

“But it’s the happiest place on Earth!” she protested, he shook his head. “Pepper would love it.”

“Not Disneyland.”

“Jones, call Pepper.”

“Stel!”

“Stella?” Pepper’s voice came through the phone. “How are you feeling, sweetie?”

“A lot better thank you, I escaped my room again,” Stella told her, Pepper laughed into the phone.

“Pepper! Don’t encourage her!” Tony spoke, she just laughed harder. 

“I’m just glad she’s having fun!”

“Speaking of fun, want to go to Disneyland?” Stella asked, she saw her Dad stick his tongue out at her.

“Disneyland?”

“I told her you would be too busy to go,” lied Tony, winking at his kid, who raised a challenging eyebrow.

“And I told him you would like the break!”

“Did you know I’ve never been to Disneyland?” Pepper asked, Stella’s smile crept sneakily on to her face. “I’ve always wanted to! I’d love to go!”

“What?” shouted Tony. “Not you too!”

“We’re going to Disneyland! We’re going to Disneyland.” Stella chanted, while Pepper joined in on the phone. 

“Guess I’m booking a Stark’s weekend to Disney,” Tony sighed, but smiled at the sound of his girl’s’ laughter and excitement. 

He supposed he could survive one trip to Disneyland for them, not that he’d let them know that. He’d at least make it interesting, he’d always fancied Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hands up if all you ever wanted was avengers in disneyland, they’re gonna go to Paris because that’s the only one i’ve been too so i know whats there rip


	11. Avengers in Disneyland

“Stella, you need shine dimmer, people on the plane are going to get annoyed.”

“It’s a private jet, Happy, there’s like five of us here.”

“Yeah, by people I meant me.”

Stella stuck her tongue out at him, but still radiated green, She couldn’t help it, she couldn’t control this part. She was just so excited, she’d never been on holiday before, but her Dad was rolling Disneyland and Paris into one, she was literally buzzing. There were five of them going, Stella, Tony, Pepper, Steve and Happy. 

Steve had never been on holiday either, being a poor kid from Brooklyn in the 30s, he’d never gotten the chance. So, at Stella’s insistence, here he was. Stella had wanted Nat to come too, she was pretty bummed out after Bruce’s disappearance, but she’d declined, and gone to stay at Clint’s for a while instead. 

Stella has pretty mad when she found out about Bruce, it had been hidden from her during her recovery, as people, meaning her Dad, decided, more like demanded, it would be better hidden while she got better. She’d miss him a lot, she thought about their lessons together, a small smile coming to her face. 

“So which chemical do we not put into this reaction?” he’d asked, observing her from the other side of the lab, a questioning look on his face. He’d laid chemicals in front of her, making her name each one, and then make a successful reaction.

“Mercury.”

“Why is that?”

“Because if I touch it, and my body reacts, the whole lab explodes and we all die.”

“Correct.”

“What do you think would happen if I absorb it?”

“Stella!”

“I’m not going to do it! I’m just wondering!”

“Well, from a scientist’s point of view,” Bruce began, amusement clear in his eyes. “You’d turn into mercury like you would touching any other element, but then you’d probably die of mercury poisoning due to it contaminating your organs.”

“So, that’s a no go on trying to turn into mercury?”

“Yes it is, you crazy head!”

She smiled as she remembered his laugh at that, and he’d loved her powers, even though his own scared him, he loved throwing certain elements at Stella, the ones he deemed safe, and watching her transform. Her favourite moment was when he joked about her touching the fire, so she did, and turned into a human torch, and he’d screamed and grabbed the fire extinguisher, soaking her when she could have just turned it off in an instant. They’d laughed about it for weeks, Stella hoped he’d come home soon, but Tony obviously had his doubts, he’d hired her a home school tutor for when they got back from holiday and she wasn’t looking forward to it. 

She’d been able to say goodbye to Thor though, who had been acting so guilty that it was doing her head in.

“I’m so sorry again, dear Stella,” he said, holding her hand as he crouched by her bed in the hospital. “I should have been more careful of your health.”

“I’m fine, Thor,” she smiled up at him, he held her hand tighter, guilt still present on his face. “We needed to do that, no one knew what would happen after. Look at me now, I’m completely okay.”

However, Thor didn’t let up on his apologies until the day he left, where she sternly told him if he gave her an apology one more time, she’d kick her ass.

“Okay, little one,” he laughed, hugging her gently. “As if you could.”

Stella punched him in his gut, resulting in a groan from the God and a chuckle, he engulfed her tighter, smiling into the top of her hair.

“I’ll miss you big guy,” she smiled into his chest, he stroked her hair lightly. “Please come visit every now and then, okay?”

“You got it, little doe,” he murmured, a small smile on his face. “I’m going to miss you a lot too, don’t tell anyone else, but you’re my favourite here.”

“I’m not shocked, I am pretty great.” 

“That’s your Dad talking.”

She was pretty jealous Thor could just zoom up to space whenever he fancied, so as she watched her Dad and Steve send him off, and him conjure a magical portal to wherever he was off to, she couldn’t help but feel bummed. 

She could feel things were starting to change, Clint had always been in and out of the tower, splitting it between his family and the job, but he’d decided to retire after the Ultron battle. His life was more important than any mission to her anyway, and if she felt that way, she knew Laura and the kids would feel it ten times stronger. 

Nat was still around, she’d taken some time off with Clint but Stella knew the minute they came home from holiday, Nat would be at the compound, waiting for them. 

Her small family had become her life, and she could tell it was starting to become a little bit smaller, and she was scared, she didn’t want to lose anybody, so when she fell asleep on the plane and her head landed on Steve’s shoulder, and all her did was pull her closer and find a blanket to drape over her, she kept quiet, holding the moment in her heart with the rest of the familial moments she’d spent with the team. 

Turns out it was a long flight to Paris, almost eight hours, and Stella, unlike most on the plane, was not used to sitting still for so long.

So when she bounced around the plane, switching from seat to seat, and from person to person, everyone did their best to contain their bemusement. 

Pepper was the one to wrangle her in, as when Stella sat down next to her, she immediately started to talk about a fashion show she’d been invited to in Milan, as Stark Industries was a big company and illusive events were a given invite. Stella’s interest was latched automatically, and when Pepper invited Stella as her plus one, kicking Tony out (which he claimed he was not bothered about, but Stella caught the pout on his face) she giggled out in glee, accepting straight away. 

Tony watched his girls interact, smiling to himself, he couldn’t believe how lucky he had gotten with Stella. She was everything he wanted in a kid, a thing he thought of constantly, he watched as she excitedly discussed with Pepper about what she would wear, and wondered what other celebrities would be there, her face when she realised Beyoncé might be there was priceless. 

He caught Pepper’s eye and she gave him an amused glance, before turning her full attention back to Stella. Pepper looked at Stella with adoration clear in her eyes, the smile gracing her face was effortless and full of love. He realised he probably looked at Stella the same way as well, and as Stella cuddled up to Pepper as they looked through the magazines on the plane, and Pepper rested her head on top of Stella’s, he knew he was looking at his family, his girls. He was happy, a thing he usually struggled to be, but Stella had been a bright light shoved into his life, literally, and he didn’t want it any other way. 

Steve met his eye as he looked away from Stella and Pepper, a knowing look in his eyes. Tony thought back to his conversation with Steve, the white picket fence life, and he realised how much he wanted it. To be settled with Stella and Pepper in a house, one on a lake like Stella had asked for, and maybe another kid tottering round, he was sure Stella would love a sibling. He knew he wanted to marry Pepper, it was just finding the right time to do it. 

He thought of the team, sure he was taking a break at the moment, they all were, but he couldn’t leave them yet. He was Iron Man, Iron Man didn’t retire, and Stella was just getting involved with the team, and no matter how much he hated that, she loved it. He could wait a few years before settling down, Pepper was running a whole company, Stella was just getting used to being a Stark and everything that came with it. They had time. 

“How’s your ring holding up?” Pepper asked, reaching down to hold Stella’s hand up, the ring glowed as green and shiny as ever on Stella’s finger. “It looks great still.”

“It’s perfect,” Stella replied, still cuddled up into Pepper’s side. “I think it’s my favourite present I’ve ever gotten.” 

Pepper hugged her more into her side, Stella didn’t want to admit to herself how motherly it felt.

“Excuse me,” Tony spoke up, indignation in his tone. “The suit? Jones? You love Jones!”

“Dad, you weren’t included in this conversation,” Stella spoke, not moving herself away from Pepper. “This is a girls only chat.”

“Oh! I should ask you about your crushes!” Pepper cried excitedly, Tony gasped dramatically.

“No, you should not! She’s not allowed to date yet!”

“I don’t think that’s your decision, Tony.”

“No it’s not, but I can try.”

“Relax, Dad,” Stella smiled. “I’ve been kept in safe houses my whole life, the only person I’ve ever even met my age was that boy at the gala, although he was really cute,” Stella started, her eyes clouding over with memories. “I wish I could remember his name, he told me but after everything that happened that night, I forgot.”

“How cute was cute?” Pepper asked, stroking Stella’s hair. 

“The cutest of the cute.” 

“I’ll check the guest list for a name.”

“That’s not happening, FRIDAY delete all records from the Stark Gala.”

“Deleted, boss.”

“Tony!”

“Dad!”

“Guess it wasn’t meant to be,” he shrugged, a smug smile on his face, Stella conjured a snowball up and hit him square in the face. He could hear everyone on the plane laugh, including Steve, he didn’t want to laugh with them, but the chuckle on his lips escaped involuntarily. 

As the plane came into land, Stella and Steve both excitedly scrambled to the window to get a look at Paris as they lowered, Pepper smiled at him from across the aisle, nudging his foot with her own.

“I always wanted a daughter,” she hummed quietly as she looked over at Stella. “You’ve found a pretty great one.” 

He nodded, and as they exited the plane and Stella ran ahead, followed closely by Steve who grabbed her and reigned her in, he realised what a fun week they were in for, Avengers in Disneyland. 

Tony had booked them a suite at the Disneyland Hotel, in one of the rooms that had a look of the castle. He was sharing one with Pepper and Stella, while he’d treated Steve and Happy to their own rooms. Stella had ran to her room the moment they’d entered the hotel, keen to get changed and dump her stuff so she could go explore. 

“You know if I see Stitch I will cry,” Stella stated as Tony walked into her room, he smiled at her, not believing her for a second. “Don’t doubt me, I’ll prove it.”

“Okay, trouble,” he rolled his eyes, throwing her the mouse ears he bought at the shop in the bottom of the hotel. “Have fun with those.”

She slammed them on her head immediately, smiling in delight.

“Where are yours?”

“I’m not going to wear any.”

“As if, we’re all wearing matching ones.”

“Oh no, we are not.”

“Bet?”

“It’s on.”

“Pep, don’t you think we should all wear matching mouse ears?”

“That’d be so cute!”

That’s why, half an hour later, Captain America and Iron Man were walking round Disneyland with matching mouse ears to the girls in front of them, who had hooked their elbows together and were leading the way to the first park.

“You know,” spoke Tony, who walked in line with Steve. “I’m starting to think putting those two together was a mistake.”

“They’ve certainly bonded in their time together,” Steve noted, watching the two walk up to a Peter Pan ride. “But then again, who hasn’t met Stella and fallen in love with her? I’m starting to think it’s part of her powers.”

Tony smiled at him, nodding his head in agreement, the kid seemed to take everywhere she went by storm, she was just a natural charmer. 

“She’s certainly a handful,” Tony admitted, Stella was very sneaky, he’d seen her worm her way out of trouble more times than he could count. “She’d charm a snake just by looking at it.”

“She’s the perfect fit for you two,” Steve replied, motioning his head forwards towards Pepper. “You’ll make her into a great woman, you’ve already brought her out of her shell so much.”

“Thanks, Cap” Tony said, clapping him on the shoulder, before walking him over to the line where the girls were waiting for them. “That really means a lot.”

Tony used the celebrity card to skip the queues, Stella had at first been embarrassed by this, but after stopping for photo after photo, and autographs, she embraced it, thinking she should probably get used to living her life that way, her Dad didn’t even flinch when walking to the front of the line.

The teacups had been one of her favourite bits, Steve, Pepper and Happy had gone in one and were spinning it calmly, in time with the music. While Stella had been spinning her wheel as fast as she could, cackling manically while Tony tried to grab the wheel the steady them, in the end he’d just ended up spinning them even faster for the pure joy in Stella’s laugh. Although he did look really dizzy once he stepped off, no matter how much he tried to hide it to not damage his ego. 

They spent the whole day experiencing rides and spending their money on souvenirs they didn’t need, when Stella bought a whole bucket of cotton candy to herself, Tony didn’t say anything, when Steve then bought one for himself and a second one for Stella, he might have raised an eyebrow. 

“Type 2 Diabetes is a thing you know,” he quipped, Stella glanced up at him, her mouth stuffed full.

“Disneyland for a week is a thing you know,” she replied straight back, a eyebrow quipped up in a very sassy fashion.

They decided to split into teams for a bit, or rather Stella decided, so Tony and Pepper could have some time together. She dragged Steve away from them, yelling her ‘goodbyes’ over her shoulder without giving them a second to argue with her. She headed in the direction of “Its A Small World” with Steve behind her, he groaned when he heard the music, and Stella smiled evilly, knowing he had no idea what was in store. 

“I promise this will take ten minutes and then we’ll go across to the big rides,” Stella promised, and she must have jinxed it because ten minutes later when they were stuck on a broken down ride with kids constantly singing in different languages, she may have wanted to take back her idea of needing to experience every single ride.

Steve glanced across at her, wearing an inquisitive face.

“How are you handling everything that’s been going on?” he asked, she smiled slightly, she could see that he cared. “Bruce leaving must have been tough on you.”

“It was tougher on Dad and Nat,” she replied, remembering her Dad’s reaction to realising his science partner was gone, it hadn’t been nice to see. “He’ll be back one day, that’s what’s best to remember.”

“You handle everything so maturely for a fourteen year old,” he stated, a fond look on his face. “You know that?”

“Think that’s probably the training,” she replied, Steve’s face dropped a little. “Oh no, don’t think of it as a bad thing, I’m glad of it.”

“What did the train you to do exactly?” he asked, he’d never asked her that before, her Dad had, she’d given him a brief answer, not wanting him to know all the horrors she’d committed.

“I’m a super powered stealth assassin, Steve,” she said bluntly. “The training made me good at that, I was brought up to hide my emotions and all that, but being with you guys is helping with that, I think so at least.”

He sighed at this, Stella knew that whenever she talked about her training like that, she reminded him of Bucky. 

“What was he like?” she asked carefully, Steve whipped his head up so fast she’d thought he’d crack his neck. “Before? If that’s okay to ask?”

“He was great,” Steve said, forming the fondest smile she’d ever seen on his face. “He used to take on all the guys I couldn’t, even when I was the one starting them all. We’d spend our weekends down at Coney Island, spending all the money we didn’t have. Being here reminds me of that, you remind me of him a lot, ready to fight anything that comes your way, being as sarky as you can, but also being the kindest person in the room. He’d love you, I’m sure of it.”

“You’ll find him, Steve,” Stella whispered, watching a sad smile creep on his face. “I’m sure of that.”

“You’re a good kid, Stel,” he said, smiling down at the bottom of the boat. “You better get comfy, we’re going to be here for a while.”

Fifteen minutes later, she was starting to ache, she stretched her arms and leaned back on her seat on the boat, Steve looked up at her, weariness present in his eyes.

“If the rides broken, how are they still singing?” he groaned, throwing his head onto his hands, Stella laughed loudly, patting him on his shoulder in sympathy. “We could break out of here, you know?”

She whipped his head up, and stared at him like he was crazy, she wasn’t getting kicked out of Disneyland for sneaking off a broken ride with Captain America, no matter how cool the headline would look. 

“You’re a madman,” she joked, he rolled his eyes, and stood up. “Wait, you’re serious? You little rebel.”

“You coming or what, Stel?” he said, sticking out his hand for her, she glanced at it, weighing the pros and the cons, cons were maybe getting kicked out of Disneyland, pros were the song would stop.

“Hell yeah I’m coming, one more verse and I might burn off my ears.”

“Please don’t do that kid, you’re Dad would murder me.”

“Like he could do that,” Stella snorted, Steve laughed and helped her off the boat, pointing to a sign that said fire exit and dragging her towards it. “If we get caught, remind me to pull the Stark card.” 

Steve shook his head, smiling at her, and they made there way sneakily through the back of the building, Stella realised that once she got home she could tell Nat she practiced stealth missions while she was away. Stella pointed out a window to Steve, and he hoisted her up to open it, she crawled through it, making it wide enough for Steve, and then helping him through. 

They landed outside, just next to where the boats were being loaded, Stella noticed the queue was extremely long, and realised so many other people must be stuck in the ride, she felt a bit smug about it, it was pretty funny that Steve Rogers literally had enough of that stupid song that he broke the law to escape. 

They had a relatively uneventful time after that, Stella bought food for them and as they pigged out, she spotted Pepper and Tony walking hand in hand, matching mouse ears on their heads, Happy trailing behind, looking angrily at any kid that stopped them for photos. 

“Should we meet back up with them?” Steve asked her, she shook her head in response. “You wanna do it a bit later?”

“Yeah, they deserve some time alone together,” she smiled, and grabbing Steve’s wrist, walked him over the a map. “Where to next, Rogers?”

“Well, Stark,” he started, staring over the map. “I do fancy Thunder Mountain.”

“Thunder Mountain it is then, Steve,” she smiled, he grabbed her hand to not lose her in the crowds, and ran like a little kid to get to his apparent favourite ride. “Careful, we’re not all super soldiers.”

“You can literally burn as hot as the sun if you wanted to,” he quipped. “You don’t have any excuses for not running.”

They ended up doing Thunder Mountain five times in a row before Tony and Pepper found them, laughing together after buying all five of their photos from the ride. 

“You two look like you’re having a great time.” Pepper smiled, her hand on Stella’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, look at Steve’s face on this photo,” Stella shouted, Tony winced at the volume. “Doesn’t he look terrified?”

“Yeah, he looks damn right petrified,” Tony spoke, smirking at the photo of Cap looking like he was screaming his head off. “Now, Capsicle, how much sugar have you given my kid?”

They went to dinner after that, Stella really wanted to do dinner with all the characters, but Tony didn’t know if he could handle all the screaming. So, compromising and pulling some strings, all Pepper’s doing, she knew how to work a crowd, they ended up in a private restaurant on their hotel floor, with characters popping in and out while they ate. A blue furry monster stepped in the room, and Stella choked on her spaghetti, Tony smirked, trust his kid to be so graceful. 

“Stitch!” she laughed, the thing ran at her enveloping her in its arms, Tony thought it looked like something from a horror movie, people in costume were never his thing funnily enough. 

The whole week followed in a similar fashion, pure excitement and way too much sugar, Tony and Stella both agreed that Crusher’s Coaster had become their favourite ride, although Thunder Mountain had become Stella’s and Steve’s thing to do at least twice a day. 

It was on their last night that Tony and Stella wondered off from the rest of the group, deciding to get a few more rides in while everyone else went to see a show. Tony almost forcefully dragged Stella towards Tower of Terror, which she had flat out refused to step on at any point. 

“There are ghosts!” she said cried. “Why would you actually go on something that has to do with people dying in an elevator?” 

“It’s not real, trouble.” 

He wanted her to conquer her fear of it before leaving, knowing it would be good for her. She had whimpered the whole time in the line, and when they skipped to the front, he wouldn’t have been surprised if she had started to scream. 

“You’ll be glad you did this,” he reassured her, taking her hand in his and squeezing. “It’s always better to face your fears than let them get the better of you.”

With that, she took a deep breath and followed him to the seats, holding his hand the entire time. 

“Don’t let go of me,” she asked, her pleading eyes finding his. 

“I would never dream of it.”

Stella was sheet white when they got off the ride but a large smile was plastered on her face as they walked, rambling on and on about the thrill, even though she looked like she was about to faint.

“Hold on, where are we?” Tony asked, suddenly stopping. He hadn’t been looking where they were walking, and now they appeared to be in some sort of woods. “This doesn’t look right.”

“Nope, we’re definitely not supposed to be here,” Stella said, beginning to turn round. “Hold on, which way did we come?”

“That way, I think,” he replied, trampling over branches, Stella in his wake. The next ten minutes of conversation were just Tony denying they had gone wrong. 

“We’re lost.”

“We’re not lost!”

“Look at that, we’re still lost.”

“Stel!”

“Sorry, I was just wondering if we should ask the tree for directions.”

“I will ground you.”

A loud bang stopped them in their tracks, Stella glances up at the sky to see bright red sparks.

“Fireworks! We can follow the fireworks!”

They scrambled their way through the branches towards the explosions, each falling over at least twice, when they emerged back into the park they were both filthy all over, and had twigs stuck in their hair, they were also both laughing at the state of each other. 

“There you are! We’ve been looking all ove- what the hell have you two been doing?” Pepper asked, after spotting them in the crowds. Stella pointed straight at him. 

“Dad got us lost in that little woodland!”

“You’re a little snitch today, huh?” he said, a look of betrayal coming over his face. “In my defence, we aren’t lost anymore.”

“Tony! We need to be at the airport at nine tomorrow,” Pepper groaned, sweeping some of the mess out of Stella’s hair. “We need to get to bed.”

“Yes ma’am!” he faked saluted, earning a light slap on the shoulder from the woman. “We’re on our way now.” 

Steve and Happy were already back in their rooms, so it was just the three of them walking back to the hotel. Pepper spent most of the time picking twigs out of Stella’s hair, moaning at Tony for getting their kid messy. 

After getting back to the hotel room, Stella changed into her pjs and crawled lazily into her bed, feeling drained from the day. Tony and Pepper came in to say goodnight, a small smile on Peppers face as she ran her hand through Stella’s hair, trying to get out the last of the mess.

“Night, Dad,” Stella sighed, when Tony kissed her forehead, she was already basically asleep. “Night, Mom.”

Pepper and Tony both froze a little, quickly exchanging glances. 

“Night, sweetheart,” Pepper replied, a look of shock on her face. They walked back to their room before Pepper let out an excited sequel. “She called me Mom. Me! Mom!”

“I know,” he smiled back, grasping her hand and kissing her. “Welcome to the family.”

She laughed in delight, Tony couldn’t remember the last time she looked this happy, all because a kid he’d had to take it had completely won over their hearts. Tony couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this happy either. He realised Stella had really glued him and Pepper together, she was their kid. 

Pepper had obviously thought this too, because with a smile on her face so leant in and kissed him, and he knew he wanted to marry her right there and then. 

“Also, not too brag,” Tony said, once they’d broken apart. “But she’s been calling me Dad for like three months so you’ve really got some catching up to do.”

“Shut up, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> could you imagine suddenly seeing captain america in disneyland with mouse ears on his head, that’s all i had in my head this whole chapter 
> 
> as always please comment, i love the feedback :)


	12. Monster

Stella could hear Tony and Clint talking in hushed voices as she walked past her Dad’s lab, naturally, due to her instinct to meddle into anything that want her business, she stopped by to listen. 

“How many of these murders have there been?” Tony whispered, hurriedly. 

“Seven,” Clint replied, clearly agitated. “Stella needs to know, Tony.”

“So, what?” Tony snapped. “A crazy assassin can go after her to?”

“She already is after her,” Clint sighed. “This is her calling card.”

“Don’t tell Stella.” Tony said sternly.

“Don’t tell Stella, what?” Stella asked, arms crossed, stepping fully into the room.

“It’s about Christmas.” Tony replied, a fake smile plastered on his face.

“Cute,” she remarked. “But I overheard everything, if you want to keep a secret round here, you gotta make sure the door is shut.”

Tony glared at Clint, who shrugged his shoulders, the look he gave Stella let her know that he’d left the door open on purpose, knowing she’d walk past at some point. 

“So crazy assassin?” Stella prodded, her Dad gave her a stern look, obviously on edge about the whole situation. “After little old me, huh?”

“It’s not funny, Stel,” Tony sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “This is serous.”

“Okay, geez,” Stella said, rolling her eyes. “So, what’s the sitch?”

“Alright Kim Possible,” Clint rolled his eyes, Stella smirked up at him. “So I need you to sit down and stay calm.”

Stella could sense his seriousness, it had been something her powers had been doing lately, she’d asked her Dad about it, he’d assumed that it was because she could absorb energies, so she’d started to feel emotional ones too. But, Clint being serious? That was something she’d rarely felt from him, so she listened obediently, sitting down opposite him, her Dad next to her. 

“It’s Adrika.”

Stella froze, the name enough to send chills throughout her whole body. She could feel bile start to bubble in her stomach, trying to keep the edge of panic out of her voice when she spoke.

“Adrika is gone, you were there, Clint.”

“She’s not,” he said calmly, holding Stella’s shoulder. “There’s been sightings, and she’s left her calling card.”

“What did she do?”

“She’s killed seven people, all with her MO.”

“The burnt out wings?”

“Well remembered,” he nodded, meeting her eyes. “Can you remember what she said? Before she ‘died’?”

“You mean before I killed her?” she spoke, at this her Dad grasped her hand tightly, she wasn’t sure if this was to make her feel better or himself. “She told me she’d kill me, when she was ready, she’d call for me.”

“That’s what she’s doing, kid,” Tony spoke, holding her hand tighter.

Stella though of Adrika, of the girl she once thought an ally, and anger flooded through her body. She felt her eyes twinge, and heat flow through her, she leapt up from the stool, dropping her Dad’s hands.

“Where?” Stella all but growled, the white hot anger feeling fresh, she remembered that day, she’d had to go to therapy for months, it’s when Natasha was sent to live with her 24/7, to keep an eye on her. She felt her breathing grow rapid, tears stinging her eyes. “Where is she?”

“Easy, doe,” Clint warned, his eyes carefully latching on to hers. “You can’t forget she has powers too.”

“I don’t care, I can take her.” Stella insisted, marching towards the door. “Where is she?”

She must have shouted, because Clint and Tony flinched, and Steve and Nat came round the side of the door, obviously drawn to the commotion. Nat took in her stance, eyeing her up, before kneeling down in front of her, and grasping her hand lightly.

“Little doe, you have to breathe, remember?” she said, stroking her hand, a calm look upon her face. “Remember what you were taught? What’s all the anger doing?”

“Stopping recovery,” Stella sighed, she focused on Nat in front of her, just as she had years before, on the redness of her hair, the blue in her eyes, the sound of her humming, just as she’d been taught. “She’s back, Nat.”

Nat whipped round to Clint, who wearily nodded, and a look of pure fury placed itself on her face. Steve, obviously confused, looked to Tony, who shrugged, not understanding the full picture. 

“It’s okay, Stel,” she said, although her hands shook, and Stella could almost breathe in her anger. “She won’t be for long.”

“Who’s back?” Steve asked, his confusion so clear on his face that Stella would have thought he looked cute if she wasn’t so distracted.

“Adrika,” Stella answered, she could feel herself shaking, the name making her sick. “She was like me, a kid with powers, taken in by SHIELD, she’s older, I didn’t know her well, we only saw each other on missions, she hated me, she hated her life.

“We were both named after our powers, as far as I know there were only two of us. I was named Stella, because when they found me in the rubble of my parents’ house, I was shining as bright as a star. Adrika means celestial, because she looks like an angel, she has silver wings, wings that slice through anything. They were made of metal, she had some sort of serum injected into her, I don’t know the details. What I do know, is that she’s dangerous, evil, and a cold blooded killer.”

“Why are you so shocked she’s back?” her Dad spoke up, surveying her worriedly, her stress evident. 

“There was a mission, rescue and recovery. These kids kidnapped and trapped in a Austrian cellar by some mercenaries, they were to do with a monastery nearby, the Priest hadn’t kept up his end of the bargain for protection. Adrika and I were sent in together, I was eleven, she was seventeen, we were the youngest agents they had, and we were fully trained. I was sent to scout the exits, keep them clear, fight anyone in my way, she was supposed to guide out all the kids, keep them safe, get them out of there. But she didn’t.” 

“What happened, kiddo?” Steve asked, grabbing her other hand to the one Nat was still grasping, firmer and firmer by the second. 

“She killed them,” Stella spit out, she felt tears spill over the edges of her eyes, hot on her face. “Murdered them all, the oldest was nine, they were defenceless, no parents, completely harmful, and she killed them all. It came out that the mercenaries had paid her, expecting her to be with me, she had been working as a double agent for a year, selling them SHIELD secrets, but they finally paid her enough for her to turn against us completely. She came out, her wings covered in blood, said she’d run into some mercenaries, asked me to go back and get the kids. Of course I did, and they all just laid there, covered in blood, eyes open still. They must have been so scared, I should have been the one to get them out, they’d all still be alive. I went after her straight away, Clint had been with us, in charge of the perimeter, he’d caught her at the edge of it, trying to take her to debrief. She was about to slit his throat when I landed. And then I- I tried- I-“

“You don’t have to tell the rest, doe,” Clint said, grasping her shoulder. “It’s okay.”

“No, they need to know,” she gasped through her tears, struggling to breathe. “I didn’t even hesitate, I was so angry, I couldn’t control myself, I just imagined picking her up, suffocating her, making her suffer like she did those kids, snapping her, hurting her, killing her, and that’s what I did. I just had to think it and it happened, my powers just listened and she was dead, hanging there, limp. I didn’t even think twice, her face when I murdered her, another agent...”

“It’s okay, trouble,” her Dad said, joining the group in front of her and kissing her forehead. “I understand, what you did, I think I’d have done too, what Adrika did, sweetheart, it’s one of the worst things I’ve ever heard.”

“Where is she?” Nat asked, her eyes never leaving Stella.

“Vienna.”

“Suit up, ten minutes and we’re out.” Steve stated firmly, his hand clutching Stella’s tightly before letting go.

Stella brushed them all off her, leaving the room to get her stuff and tidy herself up, Clint exchanged a look with Tony.

“Do you see why I had to tell her? he asked, Tony nodded. “You didn’t see her after she killed Adrika, I have no idea how Adrika’s even alive, what she did to her, she’s so ashamed of it, she was in therapy for months after, Nat had to stay with her 24/7 to make sure she was okay. She had nightmares about it for years, she probably still does, the things she did that day, the things she saw, it really scarred her.”

Tony thought back to Stella’s first months with him, the first night JARVIS had alerted him that she was in distress, how she had sobbed into him, clutching him hard enough to knock his breath out. He wondered if that’s what she’d dreamt about, that day, and suddenly he wanted to kill Adrika too, and when he glanced round at the team, he was pretty sure they did too.

“I’ll get the others,” spoke Steve, meaning Wanda, Vision, Sam and Rhodey. “Sounds like we could do with as many as we can.”

“The full Avengers?”

“For the kid? I’d bring a goddamn army.”

“Language, Rogers.” 

That’s why, an hour and a half later, everyone stood in the quinjet, Stella eerily quiet. Sam and Steve exchanged a look that she easily caught, she could tell they were all worried about her, Wanda hadn’t stopped staring at her since coming aboard, but Stella knew Wanda, like herself, could sense feelings, and Stella was pretty sure she was giving off some strong ones right now.

She hadn’t felt this much power soaring within her since the last time she faced Adrika. Adrika and her were never friends, in fact Stella was ninety percent sure that Adrika couldn’t stand her, she’d always been jealous of her powers, especially when Stella could easily overpower her. 

She thought back to that day, it was supposed to be an easy mission, in and out and back to the quinjet with enough time to spare to convince Clint to get her McDonald’s. She’d remembered Adrika glaring at her the whole way, her hands twitching with nerves, Stella hadn’t thought anything of it, Adrika has always been less confident in the field than Stella, Stella’s first time out had been when she was seven, she knew what she was doing. Adrika and Stella never got along, Stella was too outgoing for Adrika’s liking, Adrika too withdrawn for Stella’s, so being paired up together on a mission wasn’t Stella’s favourite thing in the world. 

She remembered leaving Clint at a clearing, he’d grasped her shoulder, giving her a firm nod, and a smile for luck, he hadn’t been worried, it was nothing she hadn’t done a hundred times. 

She’d cleared the outside easily, taking down at least forty mercenaries with no one beating an eye, she’d completely cleared the way for Adrika, inside and out, the kids were clear to go. Speaking of, Adrika had come out of the building panting, a wild look in her eyes, she’d caught Stella’s gaze, her wings doused in blood, obviously coming out from a fight. 

“Kids still inside,” she’d said. “I got separated, you double back and get them, I’ll kept the way to the jet clear, building should be empty.”

Stella didn’t even hesitate, or think how weird it was, she just went with it, going straight back in to get the kids, she noticed the smell first, it almost being enough to make her gag. She thought it had been drains, or dead animals, it was when her shoes began to get sticky, she realised it was blood.

She’ll never forget the sound of her shoes squelching before she rounded the corner, her heart beating so fast out of dread. Her throat tightened, her brain wanting to turn around before she saw anything she wouldn’t forget, but her feet kept walking, she needed to know. 

It was the first sign of small feet that made her throw up on the spot, the kid couldn’t have been older than six, but laid there, eyes wide open, throat cut. Stella couldn’t breathe, there was at least twenty of them, laying there, dead. 

She’d walked over to a little girl, her braids wet with her blood, a little bit of metal sat beside her, Stella picked it up, and with a heartbeat, realised it came from Adrika’s wings. She looked around at all the other kids, all with burnt out wings etched into their backs, the result of what happened when Adrika used her wings, a calling card, as such. Putting two and two together, Stella felt fury erupt on her, she couldn’t remember leaving the building, or walking back to the jet. 

She could remember finding Clint, pinned under Adrika’s wing, about to be killed. She could remember throwing Adrika off him, holding her down, her eyes glowing, and with just one thought, she broke her neck, the snap echoing through the woods. 

Adrika was spread out on the floor, eyes open, seeing nothing. Clint pulled her off, his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her, she hadn’t even meant to murder her, she was just so angry, she could feel tears running down her face, but she was too numb to notice. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she could hear herself mutter, over and over again. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, kid, she told me what she did, she confessed to everything,” Clint had told her, pulling her into his chest. “I don’t blame you.”

A hand on her shoulder jerked he’d back into reality, her Dad gazed down at her, his face worried. She clasped her hand over his own, and smiled lightly up at him, his frown lessened slightly, he nodded at her, and when she nodded back, he loosened his hold and sat down next to her.

“You two do realise you just fully had a conversation without saying one single word, right?” Sam spoke up, using his sassy voice. “Did anyone else see that? That was crazy.”

Stella let out a small laugh, Sam caught her eye and smiled, Stella could tell he was trying to cheer her up. She didn’t want to worry anyone but it was going to take a lot to cheer her up. She was getting ready to kill, whatever it took, she’d kill Adrika. If she had to tear her apart piece by piece, she didn’t care, if she had to burn her until there was nothing left, she didn’t care, she was determined that Adrika wasn’t coming back this time. 

 

It was quite a long flight to Austria, which Stella mostly spent sleeping, she could feel the team looking at her, and every so often she tuned into their conversations.

“She’s too quiet, man.”

“You try and get her to talk, then.”

“Get Captain America to do it. He’s got all that team leader kind of vibe.”

“Leave her be, you don’t sense the pain she’s in like I do, she was really hurt by this girl. Let her sleep.”

“You didn’t see her after that day, it was like someone blew out her flame, she blames herself for what happened, and Adrika being alive? That’s bought it all back.”

“You know for a group of people who are supposed to be good at being secretive,” Stella began, cracking open one eye. “You suck at whispering.”

Sat down in front of you sat Wanda, Steve, Sam, and Vlint, all looking a bit sheepish, she guessed her Dad and Natasha were taking their turns flying.

“We’re ten minutes out from landing, kiddo,” Steve said, reaching over and pulling her to her feet. “Let’s go over tactics.” 

The plan had been decided as kill if necessary, Stella deemed it necessary before even leaving the ship, Adrika’s kill count was approaching low forties, she wasn’t getting away with it. 

So after a lengthy discussion of a plan of attack, and another ten minutes of recon, the team disembarked, approaching the seemingly empty cabin in the woods. This is where FRIDAY had placed the tracker for Adrika, so, following the plan, Stella walked up to the door and knocked, while everyone else blended into the background. 

“I’ve been expecting you,” a voice spoke, and as it opened, Stella caught a glimpse of silver, Adrika stood in front of her, long white hair drifting down past her waist, her large metal wings towering above her. “Glad you answered my call.”

“You’ll regret making one in the first place,” Stella spat, ready to kill her there and then. “Did you have to kill nine people? Nine? Although I suppose that little a number doesn’t really affect you.”

“Bold of you to say, I remember you having the highest kill counts on any mission,” Adrika rolled her eyes. “Are you still Fury’s little favourite?”

“Are you still a bitch?” Stella growled, Adrika laughed, Stella’s blood ran cold, see could feel energy at her finger tips. “You really wanted me, for what?”

“For your team, of course,” Adrika stayed, eyes gleaming, Stella stilled. “Your face is all over the media, Iron Man’s superhero daughter. Did you really think I’d ignore that?”

“I thought you were dead,” Stella hissed, Adrika smiled again, Stella was going to rip it off her face. “How did you survive?”

“You’re an idiot and didn’t go for the source,” Adrika snapped, Stella looked at the silver encasing her. 

“Your wings,” she gasped. 

“Bingo!”

“I’ll just rip them out now, you’re not getting near them!” Stella shouted, realising her team were going to be in some shit in a couple of minutes.

“Want a bet?” Adrika sang, raising an eyebrow. “Sick ‘em, soldiers.”

Stella watched in shock as hundreds of Hydra soldiers suddenly encased the cabin, they’d done recon of everywhere nearby, they hadn’t seen a soul. 

“It’s an underground base, thickhead,” Adrika laughed. “Still as naive as ever, I see.”

The team emerged from their spots, ready for a fight. The clatter of fists meeting skin, metal meeting metal, bullets hitting targets all emerged at once. Stella blocked it all out, the plan was out the window, might as well go in for the kill. 

She focused on Adrika, who was trying to make a quick get away, Stella knew the drill, send in the blood to stall the prey, make them weak and then go in and finish the kill. That wasn’t going to happen. 

Stella flew after her, sending soldiers flying in her wake, she saw her Dad fending off some morons who thought they could take on Iron Man, but she ignored him, focussing on her mission. 

She caught her on the edge of a lake, pinning her to the ground, she sliced Stella’s arm with her wing, Stella kicked her off.

“You’re weak, child,” Adrika shouted, rage in her eyes. “Do you know why I killed those kids? Those little orphans? Hydra wanted them gone, and I’m nothing but a loyal soldier to them.”

“You were Hydra this whole time?”

“Since birth, they knew about you, you were never a secret, just protected by Fury and no one dared to move against him.” 

“Why did you kill them? Why were they wanted dead?”

“Powers, just like you and me, SHIELD’s entire collection of science experiments gone wrong, you thought it was just us two? They had thirty of us, me, you and I murdered the other twenty eight.” 

“Shut your damn mouth.”

“Oh, look, the baby learned to curse.”

Stella rammed into her knocking her to the floor, she felt something stab into her arm, and looking down saw it was an injection. Adrika’s wing came slicing down, Stella tried to turn to stone to stop the hit, but she couldn’t. Adrika’s wing smashed through her stomach, she could hear her giggle on glee. 

“It worked, I worked years on that! My very own anti-Element serum, it sets your body to a solid state, stops you from phasing. What a wonderful way to bring you down, finally stronger than you are.”

Stella heard her name over her comms, being asked to confirm her position, but she could only gasp, without a response, she heard the team getting panicky. 

“Anyone got eyes on Stella?!”

“Kiddo?”

“Come in, Stel!”

“I see her! By the lake!”

“I’m going in!”

In was her Dad, she could hear the thrusters, Stella tightened with fear, she could se Adrika ready to attack. Stella screamed, and felt herself burn, she felt like she was rising. 

She looked down at herself and just saw a green glow, she looked at Adrika who looked up at her in shock, Stella’s band were emitting a glow, her whole body was. She just was the glow, she was the green, she was the energy. So she aimed at Adrika, and released it.

Adrika crashed into a pile, completely closing in on herself. Stella didn’t feel normal, she couldn’t really hear anything, she was just focussed on her target. 

With a wave of her arm, she ripped a wing out of Adrika’s back, she heard her scream in pure pain, and without hesitation, ripped the other one out too. With a clench of her fists she destroyed them, reducing them to rubble. 

She landed in front of Adrika, seeing herself in her eyes, Stella’s eyes were emitting green like the rest of her, she didn’t look human, but she looked damn scary. 

Adrika was bleeding from her back, wingless, powerless, cowering in fear, terrified of what stood in front of her. 

“How does it feel?” Stella whispered. “To know you’re about to die, helpless, scared, and in pain? Does it feel bad?”

Adrika whimpered, Stella tilted her head forward with her wrist staring her in the eyes.

“The way you’re felling right now? That’s the exact way those children felt as you took their life away from them, I’m glad to be the one making you suffer like that.” 

“Stella!” a voice screamed, she turned around, her Dad stood there, his hands held out in front of him, looking frantic, his eyes cautious. “You don’t have to kill her, kid, she’s defenceless, I know you, you don’t want to do this, you’ll regret it.”

“Do you know me?” Stella asked, and watched as her Dad took in her form, green ascending from every part of her body. “Because you don’t know, you don’t understand, what she did, how she did it! She’s dying.”

With a look of horror on her Dad’s face, she turned away from him, to the girl she was still holding in one of her hands, and simply broke her neck, again, but also, for good measure, set her alight. Adrika wasn’t coming back again.

She turned around and walked past her Dad, not looking at him to avoid the look of fear he was giving her, she didn’t need to see it, she could feel his terror. 

She flew back to the jet, avoiding the team’s eyes as she went, keeping she was still glowing green, with no idea how to stop. She landed at the bottom, everyone coming in to surround her, Clint looked her in the eye, a grim look on his face, grasping her shoulder and giving her an understanding look.

She had to kill Adrika, her Dad didn’t understand, whatever happened, if she was kept alive, she would have killed again. She was after this team, Stella’s family, she wasn’t allowed to hurt them.

And the kids, the kids she’d murdered, they’d had powers, somehow Hydra had found out, and had them all slaughtered before most of them even had the faintest idea how to use them. Adrika deserved to die, Stella stood by that.

She let water soak through her body, feeling it control the green glow, pushing it back into her body, she felt it heal any of her injuries, and she sat down. 

She looked up, taking in the team’s looks, Nat and Clint looked understanding, they knew Adrika, they knew it had to happen. Wanda looked solemn, but didn’t hold the fear in her eyes that Steve and Sam did, Vision just looked neutral, but what more could you expect. 

“What the hell was that?” roared Tony, entering the jet. “That, what you did right there? That was pure evil.”

“It was justice,” Stella spoke, meeting her Dad’s eye-line and not backing down. “She deserved it.”

“No one deserves that!”

“She did! You don’t understand!”

“Understand what? Understand that I’m raising a killer?”

“I’m not a killer! This was a mission!”

“That was murder!”

“It’s a mission to me! You knew what you were taking on with me when you adopted me!”

“I’ve never seen you like that before!”

“Then read the rest of my mission files, it’s what I was trained to do! I told you, Fury told you, all before you adopted me!”

“Yeah? Well, maybe that was a mistake!”

Stella felt herself drain cold, she’d heard of the Stark temper, she’d witnessed it, but she’d never been the target. And that, that was enough to make her heart break, she left as though all the air in her body had been punched out of her.

She’d done it, she’d actually scared away the most important person in her life, he didn’t look at her and see his kid anymore, he looked at her and saw a monster. 

“Maybe it was,” she replied as cold as she could, her gaze steely, she looked down from his face, turning around to the seat the furthest away from anywhere else. She brought down the mask of her suit, making it completely cover her face, she felt numb, she felt broken, she’d just killed someone, brutally, enough to leave anyone feeling empty. But then that emptiness was stepped on, crushed, and her body ached, it hurt, her chest had so much pressure. So she let it out, crying silently under the mask. “Jones, tune me out please, play me some music.”

Jones listened, playing her a soft melody, she didn’t react to anyone that tried to approach her, she couldn’t hear anyone who spoke to her. She just laid in her seat, clawing herself off from the world, her team, her family. If that’s what they even were anymore, she’d scared most of them into oblivion, she’d saw that. They’d seen her powers properly for the first time, not just in a training room, or on a mission, she’d used them to their full capability, and she was a monster. 

But that was everything she’d known since she was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t worry, i hate myself for this chapter too but it’s necessary i swear 
> 
>  
> 
> also remember when i said i would follow after infinity war and endgame, i rewrote my plot because i’m acting like they don’t exist ! we have happy and alive avengers only here, thank you very much 
> 
> please enjoy and feel free to comment !


End file.
